NEVER WANTED TO DANCE
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: Cualquiera pensaría que luego del problema con su abuelo y haber estado al borde de la muerte con Amaimon, las cosas mejorarían, o al menos se acostumbraría a ese agitado ritmo de vida. Pero noooo ahora estaba maldito y deberia estar despierto para el resto de su vida TT-TT YukioxRin
1. BEAT DROP

Ann: ¡Wiiiii Fic nuevo °¬°! No me maten por no haber terminado mis otros Fics TT-TT, es sólo que mi imaginación trabaja de maneras misteriosas oÔ

Ro: Hai, hai n¬n. Nuestro amor por el YukioxRin no tiene limites °¬°

Ann: Hai °¬°

Ro: Así que esperamos disfruten del capitulo n—n, y no sean muy duros con Ann y sus fic extraños xD

Ann: Se supone que eso es para alentarme ¬¬UU?

Ro: Seee :3

Ann: u¬uUU, de acuerdo. . Esto tiene una pequeñas menciones del manga oO, pero no es nada particularmente importante n-n.

Ok, Ao No Exorcist no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, no ganamos ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **Advertencia incesto YukioxRin**, luego no digan que no se los advertí ¬¬

CAPITULO UNO: BEAT DROP **(Simon Curtis) **

Falta de sueño. La sola palabra desencadena un sinfín de sentimientos, y en el peor de los casos un par de maldiciones e insultos hacia el insomnio, ente, o ser maléfico que interrumpe las valiosas horas de descanso. Por eso Rin Okumura lucia como un vil zombie, sólo que no como uno que tenia hambre, si no del tipo que de hecho se esta muriendo. Lo cual es una redundancia, pero demuestra lo mal que se encuentra.

Así que es posible que termine cortándose mientras pica las zanahorias para la cena.

—Me muero de sueño- se quejó con unas grandes ojeras, y los hombros caídos por el cansancio.

Cualquiera pensaría que luego del problema con su abuelo y haber estado al borde de la muerte con Amaimon, las cosas mejorarían, o al menos se acostumbraría a ese agitado ritmo de vida. Pero noooo, es como si tuviera una maldición encima ¡y ahora tendría que estar despierto para siempre! (_o hasta que termine el susodicho maleficio) _Esta vez lloriqueó, y apoyó las manos en el mesón mientras dio un largo parpadeo. Porque tal vez esto no era una amenaza de muerte, o algún intento por conquistar el mundo, pero igual le fastidiaba.

¿Quién diría que el hecho que su hermano se convirtiera en demonio, le complicaría tanto la vida?

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

_Esa oscura y taciturna noche albergaba exorcistas que intentaban sobrellevar el golpe que estuvo a punto exterminarlos, algunos apenas reaccionaban, y otros se reagrupaban para desplazarse de un lado a otro y ayudar a los heridos. Claro que eso resulto irrelevante para un grupo en particular, ya que apenas vieron a los gemelos Okumura corrieron a su lado._

_Ambos estaban golpeados, aunque uno más que el otro, y cuando repararon en la nueva apariencia del menor (similar a la de su hermano) las preguntas llovieron. Rin dejó a Yukio solo por el momento, y se fue a sentar en la mitad de lo que alguna vez fue una pared. Todavía le dolía donde recibió el disparo, aunque al menos dejó de sangrar._

—¿Cómo estas?- preguntó Shura por el demonio que sostenía su abdomen.

—Bien.

—Si te desmayas no voy a llevarte- dijo Ángel una vez se acomodó a su derecha.

—Nadie te lo pidió- gruñó Rin- Y en todo caso, preferiría quedarme en el suelo antes que ser ayudado por alguien como tú.

—¡Mocoso insolente!

_Shura se rio por lo bajo, porque al menos el peliazul tenia el animo de siempre, así que no estaba tan mal como se veía. Por eso sonrió con suavidad mientras el rubio discutía con el más joven. Ellos en verdad no se llevaban bien, quizás porque Ángel lo llevo prácticamente arrastrado al vaticano, le cortó un pie, y casi lo mata. Y aun con regeneración demoniaca, todo eso dolía._

_Mas, ignorando el detalle, Shura no dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando Shiemi se acercó preocupada para ver si podía curar a Rin. Eso en realidad no seria de mucha ayuda, porque él lo hacia con su propio poder, pero de todas maneras no evitó que ella quisiera intentarlo._

—Vaya, así que Okumura-sensei finalmente se volvió un demonio- dijo Mephisto una vez salió-de-sabrá-Dios-donde.

—Eso parece- dijo Kamiki al saltar un poco por el susto.

—¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?- preguntó Shima.

_Yukio había dejado de escuchar desde que ese extraño grupo comenzó a reunirse alrededor de su Nii-san. Por eso observó de reojo a Shiemi, ya que estaba desabotonando la camisa del peliazul._

_Por instinto afiló la mirada, lo cual empeoró cuando la muchacha tocó la piel desnuda cuidando de no palpar la parte lastimada. Aunque…lo siguiente que todos advirtieron fue que el castaño desapareció tras un parpadeo, y sólo lo encontraron cuando un quejido colectivo llenó el lugar. Ahí vieron que las personas cerca de Rin fueron empujadas lejos de él._

—¿Uh?- musitó el bajito tras haber sido jalado.

—Si necesitas que te cuiden, yo puedo hacerlo Nii-san- dijo el exorcista con un brazo alrededor de la estrecha cintura, y otro en su espalda.

—Estoy bien- dijo Rin algo extrañado por el repentino abrazo, y la ruda manera como fue obligado a ponerse de pie.

—Lo siento, no quise lastimarte- murmuró Yukio por lo bajo, mientras apoyó la frente contra la suya.

—Ya te dije que te olvides de eso ¡Estoy bien!- insistió aunque los brazos ajenos sólo lo jalaron mas cerca.

—Estas exagerando Yukio- dijo Shura algo adolorida por el brusco movimiento que la hizo tropezar.

_El cuatro ojos hizo lo mismo con Ángel y Shiemi, pero cuando todos intentaron acercarse un fuego azul envolvió a ambos demonios. Rin se mostró sorprendido, aunque el resplandor no lo lastimaba. Por ello sostuvo los brazos contrarios, sin saber muy bien lo que ocurría o lo que debía hacer._

—¿Yuki-chan?- llamó confundida Shiemi.

—Debe ser por culpa de la sangre de Satán- dijo Mephisto curioso por el comportamiento.

—¿Por qué no te vas con tus explicaciones a otra parte?- áspero Yukio con un aura oscura- En verdad a nadie le interesa lo que tengas que decir.

_La confusión fue general, incluso el muchacho de gafas pareció descolocado por oírse hablar. Pues, esto no iba con su respetuosa y correcta manera de ser._

—Yo no quise…

—Sip, definitivamente es culpa de Satán- insistió el director.

—¿Qué pasa con él?- preguntó inquieto Rin.

—Bueno, si lo piensas, su transformación ocurrió por haber sido poseído así que es lógico que aun tenga residuos en su sistema.

—¿Entonces es peligroso?- indagó Bon algo incomodo con el planteamiento, igual que los demás.

—Puede ser.

_Rin miró preocupado a su hermano, y cuando ambos pares de ojos se encontraron, Yukio lo observó curioso antes de sonreír ligeramente. Lo hizo con ese tipo de gesto salvaje que no fue tomando en cuenta por el mayor, así como tampoco objetó por la mano que apartó algunos mechones de cabello rebeldes, y los acomodo tras la oreja. Aunque eso no servía de mucho, porque volvían a la misma posición._

—No pongas esa cara Nii-san, si luces así de adorable y confundido voy a besarte.

—…

….

….

….

_Ambos seguían envueltos en esa burbuja de fuego azul, sin embargo hubo un denso silencio donde Rin no fue el único en sonrojarse. De hecho el resto sentía como si hubiera escuchado algo que no debería._

—…¿Eh?- masculló Yukio al recobrar la compostura, y darse cuenta de lo que dijo. Por ello abrió grandes los ojos y se sonrojó- Yo no…

—N-no es nada- aseguró Rin sin saber como responder, y al igual que el más alto, un bonito rubor acaricio sus mejillas.

_Él siempre había sido muy permisivo, aunque en este momento eso no era lo mejor que podía hacer. Así que Yukio volvió a sonreír con esa sensual y demoniaca aura que erizó a su Nii-san, en especial cuando se acercó para violar concienzudamente su espacio personal._

—Eres tan lindo- susurró sobre sus labios, antes de presionarlos por un fútil y efímero instante.

—¿Uh?

_Sin embargo, Rin no pudo reaccionar a la suave caricia, ya que una mano se infiltro dentro de su camisa para sujetar la base de su cola. El roce lo estremeció, aunque no iba a mentir, se asusto en un principio por la descarada presión. Así que lo más natural fue que se sonrojara furiosamente, mientras experimentó esa conocida debilidad que lo obligó a recargarse en él, ya que sus piernas temblaron._

—Me gustaría** *BIP*** contigo en el suelo, y ***BIP* *BIP* *BIP*** hasta que grites.

_De acuerdo…oficialmente Rin parecía un semáforo en stop, aunque nadie escuchó eso porque fue susurrado en su oído. Lo cual lo hacia menos vergonzoso, pero sentir el aliento caliente y los labios rosarle no resultaba precisamente más sencillo._

—Yo les recomiendo encerrarlo por un tiempo- sonrió Mephisto divertido de todo el asunto.

_Nadie necesitó oírlo dos veces, porque bastó con ver ese fuego azul revoloteando y la actitud extra para que todos se pusieran alerta. Aunque también consiguió que el menor de los Okumura adoptara una peligrosa posición, como si se sintiera amenazado por la presa que le querían quitar._

**PUM**

_No obstante, ocurrió algo curioso cuando Rin lo golpeó en la cabeza. Eso al menos logro que las llamas desaparecieran._

—¡Ay!- dijeron ambos, el castaño por su nuevo chichón, y el mayor por el brusco movimiento que abrió la herida en su abdomen.

_Era casi gracioso verlos quejarse, donde uno regañaba al otro para que se controlara, y el otro no sabia muy bien lo que sucedía. Mas, aun cuando la situación estuvo bajo control por un rato y Yukio acepto estar en aislamiento hasta que le efecto de Satán pasara, de todas maneras sostuvo la mano de Nii-san hasta que llegaron a dicho lugar y en algún momento incluso lo tocó más de la cuenta, por lo que ocasionaba que Rin lo golpeara._

_Sin embargo, eso alivio un poco el ambiente, ya que el demonio de gafas no era particularmente peligroso siempre y cuando no se acercaran demasiado a su gemelo. Porque si lo hacían el fuego azul podía surgir sin aviso, o también podía dispararles, como casi le ocurre a Shima._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Esa podía ser considerada la parte fácil del asunto, Yukio estuvo encerrado durante dos semanas y hace tres días volvió a los viejos dormitorios. Lo que significaban 72 horas despierto.

—Hn- lloriqueó Rin.

No es como si no le alegrara tener a su hermano de vuelta, de hecho se sintió muy feliz cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta, pero los efectos no había pasado por completo, y cada cierto tiempo las cosas se volvían…extrañas.

—Ya llegue Nii-san.

…como ahora, donde el más joven le susurró al oído una vez lo abrazó por la espalda con una mano alrededor de la cintura, y otra en su pecho. Había hablado tan bajito, que únicamente lo escuchó por la cercanía y por los labios que lo rozaron con cada palabra. Hasta ahora no sabia como podía acercarse tanto sin ser escuchado, pero últimamente lo hacia mucho.

También lo abrazaba de improvisto, violaba su espacio personal y se había metido a su cama en algunas ocasiones, por lo que se despertaba envuelto en un estrecho e intimo abrazo que hacia saltar su corazón, y lo ponía nervioso sin razón aparten. Como ahora que se sonrojó con fuerza, mientras el aire le faltó por la mano que se deslizó dentro de su camisa y subió por su abdomen desnudo. Apenas y lo tocaba, y en realidad no avanzó mucho, pero Rin reaccionó de la única manera que conocía.

—¡Ay! ¿Por qué me golpeas Nii-san?- se quejó por el cucharon que le dio en la cabeza.

Por reflejo, Yukio retrocedió y soltó al otro demonio que giró para enfrentarlo mientras empuñaba el utensilio como si la vida dependiera de ello. Claro que mientras el castaño se sobaba donde le dolía, Rin volvió apoyarse en el mesón con un bonito rubor en las mejillas y la respiración algo pesada por el susto.

Lucia…sexy, jodida y malditamente sexy.

—¡Es tú culpa?- exclamó el peliazul con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De que hablas?

Oh claro, había olvidado que el cuatro ojos no era consiente de lo que hacia, así que Rin abrió y cerró los labios sin nada que decir. Sólo hizo un gracioso mohín de fastidio, donde bajo el cucharon al ver que Yukio volvió a la normalidad.

—Bueno, iré a cambiarme- dijo el castaño en cuanto dio media vuelta. Después de todo acababa de llegar, y todavía tenía su traje de exorcista.

—La cena esta casi lista.

—De acuerdo.

—Y Bon esta aquí.

Yukio apenas y alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando eso lo detuvo, por eso giró de nuevo sólo que esta vez algo curioso.

—¿Por qué?

—Me ayuda a estudiar- dijo Rin sin mirarlo, ya que toda su atención yacía en lo que estaba preparando- Tengo examen en dos días. Tú lo pusiste.

—Lo se. Pero nunca te había visto prepararte con tanta anticipación- señaló Yukio, y eso fue lo único que necesito para que su hermano diera media vuelta. Claro que cuando lo hizo una mano se colocó en su frente- ¿Estas enfermo?

—¡Hey!- se quejó tras darle un manotazo- Yo también puedo ser aplicado.

—¿Oh, enserio?

—¡Por supuesto que si!

—Es difícil de creer Nii-san, pero me alegro que lo hagas.

En algún momento Yukio había comenzado a acercarse lentamente, por lo que mientras el bajito se quejaba por el trato, lo arrincono contra el mesón sin que Rin se diera cuenta de la escasa distancia entre ambos cuerpos.

—¿Estas solo con Suguro?- preguntó el castaño con aparente indiferencia.

—Shima y Konekomaru no tardan en volver, están acompañando a Shiemi a casa y…Yukio.

—¿Uhm?

—Estas muy cerca.

Seguramente era peligroso que el peliazul fuera tan despistado en una situación donde el menor era influenciado por Satán, pero es difícil para él cambiar o sentirse alerta cuando se trataba de él. Y en realidad tampoco quería que fuera así, porque a pesar de estar algo paranoico y al borde de desmayarse por el sueño, no quería llegar sentirse amenazado por su propio hermano.

Mas, tal vez era toda esa mezcla de sensaciones las que le impidieron darse cuenta a tiempo que el demonio mas alto ya estaba a un palmo de distancia, y ahora prácticamente podía hablar sobre sus labios. Era como el beso de una mariposa, uno que estrujó su pecho pero no evito que frunciera el ceño mientras lo vio sonreír altanero.

Tal vez porque para Yukio era un poco divertido ver la graciosa expresión de su Nii-san, quien a pesar de lucir molesto se sonrojó con suavidad.

—Uh- musitó Yukio con las manos apoyadas en el mesón, a cada lado del cuerpo contrario. Él ignoró por completo el comentario, y a cambio se inclinó un poco mas cerca.

—E-es…dijo Rin con los labios temblorosos. La proximidad lo hizo sentirse inquieto, por lo que tanteó distraído hasta que encontró lo que buscaba- ¡Estas muy cerca!

Un nuevo quejido llenó el lugar cuando su nueva y fiel arma: el cucharon, golpeó de nuevo al de gafas.

—¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Bon una vez entró en la cocina con su mochila en el hombro, y las de sus compañeros en las manos.

Lo que el monje vio fue a los demonios quejarse y reclamar, donde el peliazul empuñaba un utensilio como si se tratara de su espalda. Además Rin se debatía entre un gracioso rubor, y un enojo incierto mientras el menor se sobaba la cabeza.

—Deja de hacer eso- reprendió Yukio.

—¡¿Yo?! ¡Tú quédate quieto!- señaló acusador.

Bon se acercó curioso hasta que llamó la atención del mayor de los Okumura, quien pareció olvidarse de todo para prestarle atención. Y eso en verdad era una curiosa habilidad, o un severo caso de déficits de atención, aunque de alguna manera se veía lindo en Rin. No porque el bicolor pensara de esa manera sobre él, es sólo que…esperen ya se confundió ¿Exactamente de que estaba hablando?

—¿A dónde vas?

—A mi dormitorio, se hace tarde.

—La cena esta lista, siéntate- ordenó el peliazul casi con desdén mientras daba media vuelta para ir a servir.

—No es necesario, Shima y Konekomaru volverán pronto y…

—Siéntate.

A regañadientes, el monje obedeció luego de haber dejado las mochilas en un rincón. Y como dijo, sus dos amigos no tardaron en llegar. La cena hubiera sido casi normal si Suguro no se hubiera sonrojado cuando Rin le sirvió la comida.

—Tks.

Con fastidio, Yukio rodó los ojos. Porque tal vez su gemelo era un poco tonto y despistado, pero últimamente pasaba tanto tiempo con los monjes, que casi no estaban solos. Quizás porque Nii-san se había dado cuenta que él se controlaba mejor si estaba con otras personas. Además, el exorcista aceptaba de buena gana la influencia positiva que Bon ejercía en su gemelo, pero últimamente comenzaba a fastidiarle.

No sólo por la manera casi descarada con la que Shima se acercaba a Nii-san, si no que no sabia exactamente que ocurría con Suguro. Él era consiente que a Rin le gustaba el bicolor, en un sentido completamente amigable, casi podía decir que lo admiraba y ser su amigo era algo que lo había hecho feliz. Por eso el mayor permitía casi cualquier cosa que provenía de él, y eso…no sonaba tan bien como debería.

—Voy a bañarme- dijo Yukio en cuanto terminaron de cenar.

—De acuerdo- dijo Rin mientras recogía los platos con ayuda de sus amigos.

—Que descanse Okumura-sensei- se despidió Bon, y pronto los otros dos.

El demonio musitó con un cortes "_Buenas noches" _y salió sin prisa del lugar.

—Se ve mejor- señaló Shima en cuanto estuvo seguro que se había ido.

—Hn- dijo Rin sin saber que decir. Después de todo esto no es algo que se divulgue, o siquiera tenga ganas de contar. No sólo porque era peligroso admitir que Yukio todavía era dominado por Satán, si no que también es estúpidamente vergonzoso.

Por eso cuando sus amigos se fueron, resopló cansado y arrastró los pies a su habitación. Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos, más de lo acostumbrado, pero si sacrificando sus tardes libre lograba que Yukio se controlara mejor, entonces lo haría. No importa que sus mangas mueran cubiertos de polvo en algún rincón, ya que lo hacia para que el menor volviera a la normalidad. Después de todo, así el otro se acostumbraba a los demás, y controlaba mejor sus impulsos.

Además también le ayudaba a su calificaciones, aunque eso no era tan importante como sus pobre mangas que debían estar aburridos de lo solitos que se encontraban.

—"_**Rin"**_- exclamó Kuro contento cuando el peliazul abrió la puerta- _**"¿Vamos a jugar?"**_

—No, hoy no, estoy cansado.

Los ojos prácticamente se le cerraban solos, también le ardían por forzarlos a estar abiertos. Así que sin mediar con nada en particular, se cambió de ropa para luego dejarse caer en la cama con un largo suspiro de satisfacción. Su cuerpo también agradeció el cambio, y la deliciosa sensación del colchón que se hundió un poco.

—Hmmm.

Sin embargo, en ese momento nada de eso importo, porque antes de siquiera notarlo ya se había quedado dormido. La situación además de relajante, fue calidad y casi perfecta. Mas, entre ese idílico letargo surgió una extraña sensación, como si alguien lo tocara. No del todo y no muy fuerte, pero pudo sentir la suave caricia de unos largos dedos que apartaron algunos mechones de cabello. Después remarcó cuidadosamente su rostro, hasta que al final se vio envuelto en un amable resguardo.

En algún momento pensó en despertar pero todo se sentía tan cálido y agradable que desistió casi de inmediato. Claro que cuando sintió el afable roce de unos dedos trazar el camino de su espina dorsal hacia la base de su espalda, una deliciosa corriente eléctrica arqueó ligeramente su espalda. Por ello comenzó a sentir un hormigueo cuando los dedos siguieron el camino hacia su cola.

—….

Tal vez por eso los bonitos ojos azules se abrieron casi de inmediato. Aunque cuando Rin pudo ponerle algo de orden al asunto, se dio cuenta que ya era de día. Sin embargo ese era el menor de sus problemas, ya que no se encontraba solo. Pues como casi se había hecho costumbre, Yukio lo estaba abrazando, por lo que ambos compartían la misma cama. Eso no hubiera sido tan extraño ni anormal considerando los últimos acontecimientos, pero el hormigueo que había sentido era la cola de su hermano que se enredo con la suya.

Eso…nunca había pasado, y tratándose de una parte tan sensible, Rin sólo pudo sonrojarse violentamente. Además se estremeció con fuerza cuando la extremidad se enroscó con insistencia con la suya, y una de las piernas del castaño se deslizó para crear ese tipo de estrecha cercanía que lo puso nervioso de repente. Su corazón también palpitó como loco, lo que empeoró cuando el espacio entre ambos pareció desparecer gracias a los brazos que lo jalaron de la cintura.

**PUM**

—¡Ay!

Claro que todo resulto intrascendente una vez empujó a Yukio y lo hizo caer de la cama. Así que adolorido, el menor se sentó en el suelo mientras se sobó la cabeza con una mano. Él no lucia precisamente feliz con el rudo despertar, pero apenas se aseguro que no hubiera peligro cerca, analizó a su Nii-san.

Rin tenía un bonito y notorio rubor en las mejillas. También se fue contra la pared, colocó una almohada contra su pecho y sujetó su cola como si la protegiera de algo. Se veía casi gracioso y algo adorable.

—¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Yukio.

—Y-yo….

Rin lo intentó un par de veces, pero lo único que consiguió fue abrir y cerrar los labios. Lo que en realidad era un poco estúpido porque no debía sentirse así, ni reaccionar de esa manera cuando su hermano lo tocaba. Es decir, Yukio no sabia lo que hacia y él se sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo malo al experimentar ese tipo de sensaciones.

—¡Voy a bañarme!- exclamó tan rápido como pudo, para luego salir prácticamente corriendo.

—De acuerdo- masculló el otro demonio algo confundido, aunque no alcanzo a decirlo antes que Nii-san saliera, por lo que sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la puerta que se cerró con la partida del mayor.

Después de eso, Yukio permaneció un momento en silencio hasta que dio un largo parpadeo y una suave sonrisa delineó sus labios. Ya que acercase a él no parecía tan imposible como pensó.

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡Wiiii termine °¬°! Fic nuevo, fic nuevo (baile del fic nuevo xD) ~(°¬°)~

Ro: Hai, hai xDDD.

Ann: Espero les haya gustado Ne n-n, hice lo mejor que pude u¬uUU. Ademas este Fic no va a ser muy largo, quizás sólo unos cuatro capítulos n-n.

Ro: También pedimos perdón de ante mano si encuentran muchos errores de ortografía oO, Ann revisa como mil veces sus fics antes de subirlos, pero esta vez no tuvo la oportunidad :3

Ann: Además aun cuando reviso muchas veces siempre se me pasa algo xD, sólo espero que esta vez no sea muy notorio oO

Ro: Oks, por ahora nos despedimos.

Ann: ¡Hai °¬°!

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan donde dice: "Reviewer this histoy/chapter" no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba.

Se despiden:

Ann: (Happy Dance) ヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノ ヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノ

Ro: xDDDD


	2. CAN'T STOP FEELING

Ann: "Hacia Belén va una burra, rin, rin, yo me remendaba yo me remendé, yo me eché un remiendo yo me lo quité" ~(°¬°)~

Ro: La navidad siempre le afecta u¬u, no le presten demasiada atención.

Ann: ¡Wiiii °¬°!

Ro: Ok, esta vez Ann cumplió con su tiempo de actualización :3

Ann: Soy asombrosa xD, soy Batman xDDD

Ro: Hai, hai, sin embargo lamentamos si les pareció demasiada larga la espera

Ann: u¬uUU, de acuerdo. . Esto tiene una pequeñas menciones del manga oO, pero no es nada particularmente importante n-n.

Ok, Ao No Exorcist no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, no ganamos ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **Advertencia incesto YukioxRin**, luego no digan que no se los advertí ¬¬

CAPITULO DOS: CAN'T STOP FEELING **(Franz Ferdinand)**

Los días soleados y bonitos como ese por eran ideales para almorzar afuera, o acechar a un grupo de alumnos (_según sean las preferencias)_ Lo cual no era lo más normal del mundo, pero no evitó que tres chicas observaran ocultas entre los arbustos a cierta rubia de cabello corto, y sonrisa amable.

—Mírenla, fingiendo inocencia- repuso una de ellas con algunas ramas en la cabeza.

Las otras dos fruncieron el ceño, porque Hashino, Nishiwaki y Oomoto han estado detrás de Okumura-Kun desde que lo vieron, pero esa molesta niña se interponía en su camino, así que necesitaban respuestas y las querían ahora. Después de todo, esa mojigata rubia les estaba robando a su querido megame y no sólo tenia el descaro de prepararle el almuerzo, si no que además dormía en el mismo dormitorio que él. ¡Que atrevida ¬¬!

—No entiendo que le ve- dijo Hashino de mala gana.

—Tampoco yo- apoyó Oomoto.

Porque como el buen club de fans _(cofcof-acosadoras-cofcof)_ que eran, habían investigado a la chica que les estaba quitando a su lindo Okumura-kun, y ahora se había convertido en su blanco.

—Bueno, pues ya lo sabremos- dijo Nishiwaki en cuanto sacó un obento, y las otras dos giraron en sus puestos. De esa manera las tres formaron un círculo alrededor del recipiente —Aunque, me siento un poco mal por haberle quitado su almuerzo.

—No seas tonta, le dejamos otro a cambio.

Uno con una nota de corazón, y su nombre en lapicero rosado, por lo que en alguna parte del colegio Yukio se preguntó quien demonio secuestró su almuerzo. Pero volviendo a las chicas, una de ellas abrió el obento para ver una bonita y organizada disposición, igual a la que cualquier niña haría para su novio.

—Itadakimasu- musitaron desconfiadas al tomar los palillos, y así probar de una vez por todas que tenia de especial esa comida.

Sin embargo ninguna dijo algo, porque con la primera mordida un rayo les cayó encima.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por otra parte, bajo la sombra de un alto árbol, un grupo de exorcistas almorzaba con relativa calma, salvo por el demonio que dormía plácidamente en el pasto con los brazos estirados y un hilo de saliva que bajaba por un costado. Definitivamente no era la mejor posición, porque incluso lucia como si Rin se hubiera desmayado apenas tocó el césped.

—Parece que las cosas no han mejorado- señaló Shima, ya que el peliazul ni siquiera le prestó atención a su comida.

—Debe ser cuestión de tiempo para que todo vuelve a la normalidad- dijo Konekomaru- Ya saben, es mejor que las cosas se solucionen solas. Además, no hubieran dejado ir a Okumura-sensei si fuera peligroso ¿cierto?

—Si, puedes tener razón- concedió Bon.

—Rin- llamó Shiemi al moverlo un poco para que almorzara.

No era bueno que no comiera, así que de tanto insistir consiguió un gruñido y que comenzara a sentarse. Ella sonrió contenta, pero antes de siquiera verlo completamente incorporado, una mano la jaló desde atrás por el cuello de la camisa, y la arrastró un poco antes de soltarla.

—¿Uh?- dijo Shiemi algo confundida en cuanto giró a ver que sucedía.

—No "¿Uh?" a nosotras- áspero Hashino con los brazos cruzados, y sus amigas a los costados. Todas la miraban desde arriba con desdén, aunque la rubia apenas y parpadeó en incomprensión- Tú ladrona de…de…

—Megames lindos- completó Oomoto, y las demás aceptaron la definición.

—¿Eh?

—No te hagas la inocente, y no intentes acaparar la atención de Okumura-kun. Sólo porque cocinas bien no significa que seas su novia.

—¿De quien están hablando?- preguntó Shima, que al igual que los demás terminó acomodándose cerca de Shiemi.

—¡De Okumura-Kun!

Tal vez gracias a la exclamación, todos miraron a Rin que había conseguido sentarse pero ahora dormía apoyado en el hombro de Bon. El monje no pareció interesado o enojado con la cercanía, aunque había un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas que fácilmente podía ocultarse con la sombra del árbol.

—¡Él no!- exclamó Nashiwaki con poco agrado- Hablamos de Yukio Okumura-kun.

—¿Y ustedes creen que Shiemi es la que concina para él?- tanteó Kamiki por primera vez junto a Paku. Lo cual explicaría que hacia con el extraño grupo, ya que su amiga la convenció de pasar tiempo con ellos.

El firme asentimiento consiguió que los Exwire se mordieran los labios para no reír, por lo que confundidas las niñas se centraron en la rubia que les pedía a sus amigos que dejaran de burlarse.

—Shiemi-san no cocina- dijo Shima.

—Pero él si lo hace- apoyó Bon cuando sujetó a Rin por el cuello de la camisa.

—¿Eh?- farfulló el peliazul una vez comenzó a despertar apropiadamente.

Claro que la imagen no fue la mejor ya que estaba algo babeado, con la ropa fuera de lugar, y tenia algunas maticas en el cabello. Por eso el trio naturalmente se alejó, además adoptó esa cara de desagrado que las personas normalmente mostraban frente al demonio. Y aunque Rin estaba muy cansado como para notarlo, eso hizo que los demás fruncieran el ceño.

—Eso no es posible, ningún chico puede cocinar así.

—Este si pude- dijo Kamiki con indiferencia.

La incredulidad de ellas pronto se convirtió en terquedad, y una cosa se convirtió en otra, por lo que antes de siquiera pensarlo Rin se preguntó donde demonios estaba. Además, ¡¿En que maldito momento llego ahí?! Perezoso y con un suspiro, observó el salón al que llegó hasta que encontró un reloj en la pared. Todavía faltaba para entrar a clases, así que despeinado y con la ropa arrugada vio los ingredientes que tenia a un lado. Él definitivamente debería estar durmiendo, no luchando por no caer dormido en el salón de cocina.

No obstante, el peliazul no era el único confundido ya que en uno de los pupitres, cierto castaño de ojos azules parpadeó con evidente confusión cuando dio un rápido vistazo del entorno.

—¿Que esta sucediendo?- preguntó Yukio junto a Shura.

El menor había sido arrastrado por un grupo de compañeras mientras hablaba con la exorcista, así que ella por curiosidad lo siguió, donde las tres locas junto con Shiemi y Rin estaban frente a sus respectivos puestos de cocina.

—No se, pero se ve divertido- sonrió Shura.

—Es un concurso de comida- dijo Konekomaru.

Extrañado, Yukio enarcó una ceja y miró a los participantes. Hashino y las otras dos lo saludaron con suaves y tímidas sonrisas, que venían a acompañadas de coquetas risitas. Shiemi observaba nerviosa los ingredientes, e intentaba familiarizarse con su espacio, pero Nii-san lucia más dormido que despierto, incluso parecía capaz de quedarse dormido de pie.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Queremos que Okumura-kun acepte nuestros almuerzos!- exclamó Oomoto en un momento de impulsividad.

Sin embargo cuando el menor de los Okumura la miró, ella enrojeció con tanta fuerza que comenzó a balbucear. También se escondió entre sus amigas y entre todas comenzaron a reírse. Tal vez por eso Yukio sintió como sin una repentina y molesta oscuridad lo envolviera, porque esas chicas en verdad no se rendían, incluso creía tener un grupo de acosadoras tras sus pasos.

Además, no parecía como si pudiera decir algo para evitar todo este extraño asunto, lo cual no tenía mucho sentido ya que él era el implicado directo. Pero como ya tenía todo arreglado, todos sencillamente lo ignoraron.

—Oh, parte de tú club de fans se salió de control- se burló Shura cuando le palmeó con fuerza la espada- Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver Shiemi con todo esto?

—Creen que ella es la que cocina- dijo Bon.

—¿De donde sacaron esa idea?

Hasta donde se le explicó, el que ganara el concurso tendría el derecho de cocinar para Yukio, pero mientras los demás hablaban, el castaño frunció el ceño y se puso de pie para ir con el otro demonio. Rin apenas lo miró ya que Shima siendo el arbitro que le tocó ser, dio por comenzado el "concurso" así que por ahora el pelizul se concentro por primera vez lo que tenia a su alrededor.

—Nii-san- llamó- Te ves cansado ¿Por qué no vas a dormir?

—Tengo que terminar esto- bostezó el mayor.

—¿Estas bien?

—Si- susurró mientras cortaba unos tomates.

El más alto afiló la mirada y lo miró fijamente, hasta que se centro en sus "fans". Había algo que no le gustaba, por lo que chasqueó la lengua y se acercó para colocar una mano en el hombro de su gemelo.

—Puedes cortarte en ese estado.

—Que molesto- resopló Rin una vez giró hacia él, y lo apuntó con el cuchillo. Por eso Yukio retrocedió ligeramente, y alzó las manos para indicarle que tuviera cuidado- Te digo que estoy bien, además no puedo dejar a Shiemi sola.

Su amiga sabía muy poco de cocina, lo cual era la manera amable de decir que tenía una pequeña batalla en su puesto, porque chillaba como si la estuvieran atacando. Incluso Shima debió ayudarle a apagar un pequeño incendio. Sin embargo, al menor de los Okumura no le gusto mucho la afirmación, aunque Rin no pareció notarlo.

—Además, seria problemático para ti si ellas ganan ¿cierto?

Oh, eso fue curioso y cambió por completo el asunto. Incluso Yukio enarcó una ceja justo cuando su hermano volvió a centrarse en los alimentos. Claro que bastó con verlo así de despistado y atontado para que una suave sonrisa curvara sus labios, porque aunque estuviera a punto de desmayarse, Nii-san aun intentaba ayudar.

—Para ser algo tonto, a veces dices cosas interesantes.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso? ¡Auch!

Por reflejo, Rin soltó el cuchillo por el pequeño piquete. Pero antes que pudiera ver adecuadamente la herida, el otro sujetó suavemente su mano y la examinó.

—No es nada- dijo Yukio, dado que la regeneración demoniaca hacia su trabajo. Pero aun cuando la herida se hubiera cerrado y Rin tuviera algo que decir, todo pareció quedar en silencio cuando el castaño dejó un suave besito en sus dedos.

Fue un gesto gallardo y caballeroso, donde los intensos ojos azules tuvieron un tinte oscuro, mientras mantuvo la mirada fija en hermano. Sin embargo Rin no era una chica, y eso básicamente lo hizo explotar de vergüenza, así que frunció el ceño y apartó la mano como si tuviera algo caliente sobre ella.

—Tienen 15 minutos- informó Shima.

A cambio el peliazul miró primero a su amigo, y luego a lo que no tenía preparado. Tal vez por eso al final vio al otro demonio, y lo empujó con un bonito rubor en las mejillas.

—¡No me dejas trabajar!- regañó.

Ese fingido enojo logro que Yukio se riera, pero a cambio ocasionó que Nii-san lo mirara de mala gana. Pero más tarde podría fastidiarlo y burlarse de él. Por el momento aceptó volver a su puesto para esperar que todos terminaran. Sin embargo, debía admitir que fue mas caótico y desorganizado de lo que pensó en un principio, incluso para Rin que empezó tarde.

Mas, entre griticos, pequeños incendios y algunos lloriqueos, Shima dio por terminado el tiempo así que los demás se acercaron al primer puesto.

—¡Taran!- dijeron en coro el grupo de Hashino. Con orgullo mostraron su plato de curry, pues con apenas 30 minutos hicieron algo impresionante.

—Está rico- concedió Yukio luego de tomar una cuchara así como el resto.

Ellas casi se derriten, pero fingiendo demencia de esas miradas soñadoras y los corazones que flotaban a su alrededor, el castaño se movió hacia el puesto de Shiemi…aunque decir que todos palidecieron seria poco, porque incluso el plato estaba censurado.

—¿Eso acaba de moverse?- le susurró Paku a Kamiki, y cuando todos asintieron lo mas sensato fue avanzar y fingir que no había nada que ver. Claro que eso consiguió que la muchacha automáticamente se fuera a algún rincón oscuro.

—¡Ganamos!- exclamó Nishiwaki y las demás pronto se unieron a ella.

Pero mientras celebraban, y saltaban abrazadas en un círculo, llego un punto en el que se preguntaron porque nadie más las estaba felicitando, así que dejaron de dar saltitos como si estuvieran en una pradera feliz, y giraron hacia los demás que se habían apiñado en el puesto de ese raro peliazul. Así que confundidas se acercaron para abrirse paso entre ellos.

—¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó Oomoto.

—Esto sabe mejor- señaló Kamiki con mordaz honestidad, por lo que ellas miraron recelosas esa bandeja con sándwich que no tenían nada de presentación, ni lucía particularmente llamativa.

—Deben estar bromeando- áspero Hashino, y de mala gana tomó uno- …

El estremecimiento que la invadió le impidió decir algo, fue como cuando probó el obento de Okumura-Kun. Por ello, sus amigas viendo su inactividad también quisieron probar, aunque al poco tiempo se les vio haciéndole compañía a Shiemi en su rincón oscuro.

—¿Por qué esto esta tan rico?- se quejó Nishiwaki.

—No se- lloriqueó Oomoto.

Tal vez por eso todas miraron a Rin que se había sentado junto a Shiemi, ya que la chica sollozaba enfada mientras comía el sándwich que su amigo le trajo. Por eso Rin sonreía y le acariciaba la cabeza para reconfortarla. Así que sorprendidas, abrieron un poco más grandes los ojos debido a ese extraño muchacho que aunque un poco desagradable para ellas, resulto ser el que preparaba el almuerzo de su lindo megame. ¡Y era excelente! Tanto que incluso esa cualidad, y el hecho de verse tan atento con la rubia hacia que se viera algo lindo.

—Muévete- dijo Yukio a lanzarle la mochila a su hermano, y tomarlo del brazo para obligarlo a ponerse de pie. Luego básicamente lo arrastró fuera del salón.

—Espera ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Rin confundido, mientras intentaba seguirle torpemente el paso.

—Necesito que me ayudes con algo.

Finalizó Yukio sin mirarlo. Los demás los siguieron con la mirada pero sin intenciones de ir tras ellos, porque el tono de voz del menor indicaba que me mantuvieran al margen. Por eso, ambos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos, aunque uno con más prisa que el otro. Así que en medio de ese apresurado movimiento, Rin se colgó mejor la mochila al hombro ya que la sentía resbalar, y vio el camino dejado atrás.

Esto no era precisamente anormal, pero tampoco se trataba de algo cotidiano. Quizás luego investigaría, ya que por el momento uso su mano libre para sacar su celular y mirar la hora.

—¿Al menos puedo saber para que me necesitas?- indagó sin intentar soltarse.

—Necesito entrenar.

—¿Ahora? Tengo clases en 10 minutos.

Sip, eso sonó tan extraño como lo pensó en un principio, pero no puedo evitar preguntar pues tal vez así Yukio le daría una respuesta más directa.

—Yo hablare con tú profesor de educación física- comentó sin mirarlo- Necesito probar algo antes de irme.

—¿Tienes una misión? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?- inquirió Rin una vez trotó un poco para caminar a su lado, y no tras él.

—No tuve tiempo, además recibí el mensaje cuando salí de clase.

—¿Cuándo te vas?

—En un par de horas, llegare tarde no me esperes despierto.

—De acuerdo.

Tampoco es como si importara demasiado, pero si en algún momento llego a pensar en preguntarle si podía acompañarlo, todo pensamiento cesó cuando vio que sus manos estaban juntas. Inútilmente intentó separarlas porque francamente era un poco extraño, pero a cambio Yukio lo sujetó con fuerza.

—Oye, ¿Me devuelves mi mano?

—No.

La llana y honesta respuesta descolocó tanto al bajito, que balbuceó sin saber que decir hasta que hizo un gracioso mohín al arrugar la nariz. También miró a otro lado y se sonrojó con suavidad, por lo que Yukio sonrió tras observarlo de reojo. Claro que sin entretenerse demasiado abrió una puerta, y la sala de entrenamiento apareció del otro lado. Así que la atravesó hasta que llegaron a una habitación amplia y deshabitada. Perfecta para usar sus llamas sin que afecte los otros equipos.

—Empecemos con un calentamiento- sugirió el castaño al soltarlo. Sus dedos lo dejaron lenta y suavemente, y consiguieron que Rin sintiera un inusual hormigueo en el pecho- Atácame con todo lo que tengas Nii-san.

El peliazul se encogió de hombros, pero sin nada que decir encendió sus llamas al igual que el otro demonio. Por ello, ambos destellos brillaron con intensidad antes de empezar a moverse tan rápido que era difícil verlos. Oírlos resultaba más sencillo, ya que los disparos y los silbidos de la espada resonaron entre las paredes.

Era fuerte e intenso, pero no violento dado que no pretendían lastimarse de verdad. Ellos sólo eran tercos y orgullosos, por lo que intentaban someter al contrario como si quisieran ganar un juego.

—¡Aja!

Por eso, cuando Rin derribó a su hermano sonrió arrogante, claro que Yukio hizo lo mismo porque tal vez estaba en el suelo y la espada de Nii-san se encontraba contra su cuello, pero él tenia su pistola contra su pecho así que podía decir que estaban iguales.

—Eso no importa- señaló Rin sin interés- Yo te derribe primero.

Bueno, si ese era el caso el castaño hizo una llave que dejó al mayor bajo su cuerpo. Claro que para eso debió soltar su arma, y hacer que el peliazul hiciera lo mismo. No fue particularmente difícil, pero tampoco tan fácil como podría hacerlo sonar, así que ahí lo tenía: Rin encerrado bajo su cuerpo, y con las manos a cada lado de la cabeza.

—Hn.

El primogénito de los Okumura lo miró sorprendido, aunque al final frunció el ceño y gruñó entre dientes. Pero cuando intentó moverse, su gemelo lo presionó con fuerza de tal manera que no pudiera escapar.

—Creo que es suficiente- señaló Yukio de repente- Apaga tus llamas.

Algo renuente en un principio, Rin obedeció sin ganas ya que dejar un encuentro inconcluso no lo hacia muy feliz. Sin embargo, eso fue suficiente para que Yukio sonriera un poco mientras aflojó el agarre en sus manos. Ahora Nii-san era libre de irse si quería, aunque no lo iba a hacer. Y ese tipo de entrega y confianza ciega estrujó su pecho, después de todo esta era una de las cosas que le gustaba de él. Eso y que luciera tan lindo mientras esperaba.

—¿Y bien?- presionó Rin por el largo silencio.

Yukio parpadeó un par de veces, quizás para concentrarse en lo que debería hacer, ya que sus llamas no habían desaparecido. Por eso se fue hacia atrás para apoyarse en los talones, y empezó por algo simple como envolver a su gemelo con el fuego azul.

—Genial, ¿Cuándo aprendiste?- dijo el peliazul por el fuego que no lo lastimaban, y actuaban según las ordenes del castaño.

—Mientras estuve encerrado, ahora cállate que me desconcentro.

Rin tenia un par de preguntas, además se sentía un poco ofendido porque el otro hubiera aprendido a controlar su poder tan rápido. Pues considerando todo el tiempo y el esfuerzo que le tomó hacerlo, eso no hablaba muy bien de sus habilidades. Y no es como si no deseara que su hermano menor aprendiera, es sólo que…

…momento, esto se siente diferente.

—¿Qué…?- masculló al bajar la mirada.

—¿Lo sientes?- preguntó con dudad Yukio.

—Si, ¿Qué es?

—Estoy midiendo la presión del fuego, genial ¿no?

—Eso creo, ¿Es una de esas cosas de cerebritos que no entiendo?

—De alguna manera haces que eso suene como un insulto Nii-san- señaló con los ojos entrecerrados, y un deje de reproche en la voz. Su venganza fue aumentar sutilmente la presión en los lugares adecuados, por lo que el mayor pronto comenzó a reírse.

—Y-ya…hahahahahahaha, ya basta- pidió Rin al moverse bajo su cuerpo como si quisiera escapar- Hahahahaha.

Esto era como si un par de manos lo tocaran para hacerle cosquillas, aunque todavía esa cálida sensación no lo quemaba, así que básicamente sentía como si tuviera algo por todas partes.

—Estoy intentado crear una explosión controlada. Es lo mismo que haces cuando proteges a alguien con tus llamas- informó el castaño en cuanto lo dejó en paz.

—Yo no hago esto- dijo Rin al respirar hondo, mientras todavía se reía suavecito.

—Sólo hago una pequeña explosión, y la expando. Seria útil si logro controlarlo en una batalla- explicó Yukio al centrarse completamente en el cuerpo que tenia en el suelo.

Nii-san mantenía los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza, mientras sonreía y hablaba emocionado sobre el nuevo descubriendo. Porque entiende que no es lo mismo manejar sus poderes en un entrenamiento, a sentir la presión de estar a punto de morir en una pelea. Sin embargo ese aire despreocupado no ayudo mucho, porque el exorcista de gafas tuvo un momento difícil cuando apretó los ojos. Aunque al abrirlo una seria y oscura expresión cubrió su rostro. Era el mismo gesto sexy que haría desmayar a su club de fans, sin embargo él ni siquiera pareció notarlo ya que se encontraba evaluando la situación en la que se encontraba.

…aunque tal vez no estaba pensando en nada, sólo se encontraba sintiendo. Porque en verdad es difícil pensar en algo cuando tienes el cuerpo de tú hermano rozando el tuyo. Así que lo siguiente que dijo, fue una de las cosas más estúpidas que hubiera podido decir en su joven vida.

—Te quiero- dijo Yukio por lo bajo una vez se inclinó para susurrarle al oído, e interrumpir lo que sea que estuviera diciendo.

—Uh yo tam…

De acuerdo, eso fue repentino y totalmente fuera de lugar, pero cuando el peliazul iba a responder que también lo querían, la sutil presión del fuego comenzó a adoptar posiciones muy especificas. Así que distraído por ello, bajó instintivamente la mirada como si pudiera ver algo. Quizás porque esto en verdad se sentía como si unas manos estuvieran sobre su cuerpo, aunque obviamente no era el caso ya que Yukio tenía las suyas a cada lado de su cabeza.

No obstante, el detalle comenzó a ser irrelevante cuando el fuego que lo envolvía destello con fuerza, y a cambio un par de extremidades invisibles tocaron su pecho como si no quisieran hacerlo del todo. Luego bajaron por el abdomen, así que por reflejo se erizó por eso que atravesó su camisa como si no tuviera nada puesto

—E-esp…- pidió, mientras un lento rubor invadió su rostro.

—¿Entiendes lo que te digo?- preguntó Yukio.

Su voz le hizo cosquillas en el oído, donde una presión desconocida se instauró en su pecho seguramente debido a ese tibio aliento, y los labios que lo acariciaron con sus palabras. Sin embargo, su propia respiración falló cuando unos dedos invisibles hicieron círculos alrededor de su ombligo antes de subir de nuevo. Luego otra mano trazó el camino de su cintura, por lo que enrojeció con fuerza debido a la aparición de otras extremidades que empezaron a tocar por todas partes.

—¿Y bien?- presionó el más alto en su oído.

—¿Q-que?

La respiración de peliazul se había vuelto pesada, y tembló cuando el suave toque se traslado a sus piernas. Además no contento con ello, Yukio bajó para crear ese tipo de estrecha cercanía donde no había espacio entre ambos, salvo el suficiente para no aplastarlo con su peso.

—No me has respondido- señaló el menor en un susurro, mientras deslizó una de sus piernas entre las contrarias.

Claro que ajeno por el momento a cualquier cosa, Rin apretó los ojos sin poder concentrarse en nada. ¿Le había hecho una pregunta? ¿En qué momento? La respuesta se le escapó, ya que cualquier detalle pareció vago e intrascendente una vez intentó moverse, y se vio a si mismo atrapado por el fuego azul.

—Es-espera… ¿Qué estas…?

—Nii-san- interrumpió Yukio sin ningún motivo en particular.

Pero se oía tan cerca, que Rin cerró los puños y trató de moverse de nuevo; no pudo hacerlo aunque se distrajo apenas sintió las manos invisibles subir por el interior de sus muslos. Inevitablemente se le fue el aire, y su corazón palpitó como loco. Porque había manos en su cintura, los brazos, y rozando casualmente sus pezones; eso sin mencionar, que las que subían por sus piernas estaban llegando a ese lugar que definitivamente no tenían derecho a tocar, así que por impulso y sin pensar en nada encendió sus llamas.

Eso logro que el otro se fuera hacia atrás, por lo que le permitió sentarse rápidamente. Ahí observó a su gemelo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacia, y Yukio hizo lo mismo. Porque esto se sintió tan cerca y tan intimo que también se sonrojo. Además, ver a Nii-san agitado y con la ropa desorganizada, lo hizo sentir más inquieto que al principio. Claro que ser realmente consiente de lo que estaba ocurriendo no mejoro el asunto, mucho menos cuando escuchó unos pasos cerca.

—Hey chicos- saludo Shura- ¿Qué hacen?

—¡Nada!- exclamó Rin al ponerse de pie de un salto.

Porque no la había oído entrar, y como si lo hubieran descubierto en plena escena del crimen con el arma homicida en las manos, comenzó a dar torpes y apresuradas explicaciones mientras caminaba a la salida.

—Te ves algo inquieto ¿estas bien?- señaló la mujer.

—¿Inquieto? Por supuesto que no, ¿Por qué lo dices? Además, ¡¿Qué demonios es esto, un interrogatorio?! ¡Estoy bien!

**PUM**

Sin más azotó la puerta y abandonó el lugar, por eso Shura se encogió un poco por el rudo gesto, y la manera como Rin pasó de estar a la defensiva a enojarse en menos de un segundo. Así que sin comprender, miró a Yukio y señaló hacia donde el otro se fue.

—¿Cuál es su problema?

—Hn, olvídalo- gruñó el castaño al incorporarse.

En silencio paso junto a la exorcista, y siguió a Nii-san. Pero una vez afuera, frunció el ceño y maldijo por lo bajo. Porque enserio, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Por un mísero y maldito instante perdió por completo el control de lo que sucedía, y eso en realidad no lo hacia sentirse precisamente feliz.

—Tks.

Resultaba casi ofensivo que hubiera llegado a este punto, porque si había algo de lo que estaba orgulloso era de controlar sus emociones. Aunque siendo honesto, podía culpar de todo a ese extraño día donde estuvo molesto desde un principio. Y eso últimamente ocurría muy seguido. Incluso llegaba el punto en donde podía estar realmente irritable, sin ningún motivo en particular.

Bueno, si tenía un par de motivos. No unos muy coherentes o siquiera lógicos, pero motivos al fin y al cabo. Como ese concurso de comida, donde intentó disuadir a Nii-san para que lo abandonara. Él sabía que probablemente ganaría, y si eso ocurría sus compañeras lo empezarían a ver de manera diferente. De hecho podrían notar esa parte que no todos conocían (_excepto claro esta, por los Exwire),_ y quizás si llegaban más lejos, se darían cuenta que su hermano era algo más que un torpe y raro muchacho. Y Yukio ya tenia mucha gente detrás de su estúpido Nii-san y no necesitaba más, gracias.

—Hn- resopló con el ceño fruncido.

Porque estos si eran celos, sin embargo debido a que el peliazul era muy descuidado y le preocupaba que alguien se aprovechara de eso. Aunque sabia que lo que acababa de decir no tenia mucho sentido, pero como ya dijo, este sólo era otro momento incoherente. Uno que lo llevó a esta jodida situación donde asusto al otro demonio. Así que cuando llegó a la puerta más cercana, la abrió para ir a su cuarto.

—Nii-san- llamó con firmeza.

Tardo un momento en encontrarlo con la mirada, porque el peliazul estaba apoyado en el escritorio.

—Lo lamento yo no…

—No, esta bien, no es tú culpa- interrumpió Rin al respirar hondo, antes de girar para encararlo

—Deja de decir eso, por supuesto que no esta bien- áspero Yukio al fruncir el ceño- ¡Y claro que es mi culpa!

Esta vez fue el mayor quien afiló la mirada, tal vez porque vio a su hermano impaciente y casi enojado por no lograr que entendiera que quería disculparse.

—Yo entiendo- dijo Rin con repentina seriedad, mientras se acercó un poco- No es tú culpa. Mephisto dijo que el efecto pasaría, sólo tenemos que esperar.

—Nii-san…-se quejó.

—Está bien- repitió tras avanzar los pasos que faltaban para acunar su rostro en las manos, y mirarlo fijamente. Quizás sólo para que se le quedara grabado lo que iba a decir- Mira, es culpa de Satán ¿de acuerdo? Esto no cambia nada.

Porque seguía siendo su hermano menor, y nada ni nadie cambiaria eso. Ni siquiera el hecho de no poder dormir, o los inusuales y vergonzosos acercamientos dañarían su relación. Así que le sonrió con suavidad mientras apartó las manos.

—Pero…-empezó Rin, sólo que esta vez con fingido enojo debido al leve nacarado que acaricio sus mejillas-…intenta controlarte más, ¿quieres?

Sabia que Yukio hacia su mejor esfuerzo y no tenia que rectificárselo, pero esto era algo que necesitaba decirle aun cuando se sintiera incomodo. Sin embargo, a cambio el más alto lo miró sorprendido hasta que comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

—¿Qué?- preguntó Rin con recelo, porque no es bonito que se rían de ti cuando acabas de ser tan sincero. Así que afiló la mirada y chasqueó la lengua de mala gana.

—Nii-san…- rio al estirar una mano y jalarlo de la cintura- No digas cosas tan estúpidas y bonitas en la misma oración.

—¿De que…?

Confundido, el demonio miró la manera como se encontraban hasta que una mano tomó su rostro, y antes de siquiera imaginarlo, sintió la respiración contraria mezclarse con la suya. De esa manera, sus labios apenas se rozaron entre cada línea.

—Eso hace que quiera besarte.

Por instinto, Rin colocó las manos en sus hombros, pero cuando sintió esos suaves labios presionar los suyos su mente quedo en blanco. Yukio no lo había besado salvo cuando empezó todo este estúpido asunto, así que la sensación aunque vagamente familiar, hizo saltar su corazón. En especial por esa boca que acarició la suya, mientras fue jalado mas cerca para eliminar cualquier espacio entre los dos. Porque Yukio no pudo evitarlo, Nii-san era tan torpe y adorable al mismo tiempo, que alejarse parecía imposible.

Por eso lamio sus labios, y le encantó el tenue quejido que murió en su garganta y la manera como lo sintió temblar entre sus brazos. Pero sobre todo, que al morderlo entreabriera los labios seguramente para quejarse. Más, antes de poder adentrarse en la húmeda cavidad para besarlo como ha querido desde que se convirtió en demonio, fue empujado por los brazos y obligado a retroceder.

Rin instintivamente se fue hacia atrás, y se apoyó en el escritorio donde se cubrió los labios con una mano. Porque había sentido esa húmeda intrusa deslizarse sutilmente, y ahora le iba a dar un infarto, muchas gracias.

También se había sonrojado furiosamente, lo cual en realidad era muy notorio para Yukio, así que esa sensual oscuridad se desplegó inconscientemente mientras una sonrisa de medio lado curvó sus labios. Porque le encantaba ese aspecto. Aunque si se viera más caliente, más mojado, y gimiendo bajo su cuerpo entonces él definitivamente seria feliz. Pero para hacer eso debería domarlo un poco.

…y eso por alguna razón le pareció tan divertido, que acentuó su sonrisa hasta que vio a Nii-san afilar la mirada algo avergonzado.

Entonces, ¿podía besarlo otra vez?

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡Bom Baby! ¡Actualización °¬°!

Ro: n-n.

Ann: Creo que este Fic no va a ser demasiado largo n-n, quizás unos 6 capítulos oO?

Ro: Todavía lo esta pensando xD. Oks, por ahora nos despedimos.

Ann: ¡Hai °¬°!

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. Bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

**NOTA: QUIENES ESTAN REGISTRADOS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! (Aunque si tienen bloqueada la opción para enviar mensajes o.o, entonces lo pongo en mi profil)**

Para dejarme un Reviewer escriben dentro del rectángulo que esta aquí abajo n.n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile.

Se despiden:

Ann: (Happy Dance) ヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノ ヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノ

Ro: xD ¡Visiten nuestra cuenta de Youtube, y el Facebook °¬°!


	3. BORING

Ann: "iiiiit's tasty. It's like a cupcake. It's cotton candy. It melts in your mouth" ~(°¬°)~

(Turba molesta por el tiempo de espera: ¬¬)

Ro: OO…Ok, todo el mundo tranquilo. No hay necesidad de recurrir a la violencia TT-TT

(Turba molesta por el tiempo de espera: ¬¬XXXX)

Ann: oO

Ro: En defensa de Ann (porque les repito que yo NO escribo u¬uUU), no se demoró tanto como suele hacerlo n¬nUU

Ann: Eso se supone que me ayude ¬¬UU?

Ro: Debería o.o

(Turba molesta por el tiempo de espera *con armas*: ¬¬XXXX)

Ro: KYA! Llévensela a ella TT-TT

Ann: ¡¿Qué que oO?!

(_Trasmisión interrumpida) _

De acuerdo, esto tiene una pequeñas menciones del manga oO, pero no es nada particularmente importante n-n. Ao No Exorcist no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, no ganamos ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **Advertencia incesto YukioxRin**, luego no digan que no se los advertí ¬¬

CAPITULO TRES:BORING** (Pink)**

Había algo que no estaba bien, pero no eran los disparos que rebotaban en la noche. Se trataba de una cosa que logro un grupo de exorcistas se quedara de pie con una expresión idiota en el rostro. Ellos normalmente sabrían cómo reaccionar ante un nido de demonios, incluso se hubieran preocupado un poco más por ellos si cierto castaño de lentes no los estuviera asustando.

Por eso el grupo de Yukio se encogió en su puesto, con las armas fuertemente asidas, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellas. Quizás porque el menor de los Okumura se hacía cargo de la situación con esa monstruosa fuerza, y la oscuridad que replegó tan rápido como encendió sus llamas.

De esa manera, la penumbra de la noche y su propia y patentada expresión homicida, corrompieron totalmente la cordial y amable expresión del castaño. Así que ahora eliminaba furiosamente a las polillas gigantes, lo cual resultaba un poco más espeluznante de lo normal considerando que él parecía enojado, y esta era su manera de desquitarse.

¿Podían cambiar de lugar con el equipo de Rin Okumura? Porque si les daban a escoger a uno de los demonios, preferían al que no lucia como si fuera a dispararles por "accidente" si se mentían con sus presas.

—¿Cuál es su problema?- preguntó Rin una vez cayo ágilmente sobre una roca, luego de haber saltado para atacar.

A su lado Shura se rio, mientras el equipo de Yukio se erizó en ese rincón al que se vieron obligados a estar. La misión en si no era difícil, pero abarcar toda la extensión del nido requería de varios grupos. Por eso trajo a los Exwire, pero no los dejó con el castaño o el megame no les permitiría participar; y como la idea es que entrenen, los distribuyó en otros lugares.

Por el momento Shura saltó hacia atrás y cortó una polilla a la mitad, mientras se rio entre dientes. Esto era tan divertido y delirante, que lo disfrutaría hasta que no pudiera más. De hecho, se hubiera reído en la cara al castaño de haber podido, porque no le daba vergüenza admitir que esto era su culpa.

Tampoco le importaba decir que lo volvería a hacer, porque prefería tener a un demonio enojado y no a uno inconsciente. Pues si Rin seguía sin dormir, al final sería inútil en las misiones y posiblemente resultaría peligroso si alguien lo atacaba con la guardia baja. Eso sin mencionar lo poco saludable que resultaba todo el maldito asunto.

—Déjalo, todavía tenemos mucho que hacer- dijo la rubia.

El peliazul miró sobre el hombro una última vez antes de chasquear la lengua, y obligarse a seguir a la mujer. Porque aunque quería saber que sucedía con su gemelo, ese no era el mejor momento para entablar una conversación.

Satán estaría tan orgulloso de su hijo menor, porque bastaba de una mirada de Yukio para que cualquiera se pusiera a llorar. Ni siquiera su club de fans se acercaba lo suficiente, por lo que Rin no podía entender que estaba mal con él. Y no es como si hubiera hecho algo para ponerlo en ese estado.

…o al menos no creía. Sin embargo el reciente malgenio del otro demonio le permitió dormir lo suficiente, como para sentirse nuevo y renovado. Así que sonrió complacido, mientras se concentró en recuperar el templo que los demonios habían tomado, luego investigaría (_de nuevo), _porque Yukio atormentaba a los exorcistas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Existen días en los que te levantas preguntándote porque demonios se te ocurrió existir hoy, así que es normal y natural que además de lucir como un vil espectro, tengas un humor de mil demonios. _

—Hn.

_Por eso Rin Okumura caminaba como si un zombie lo hubiera mordido, y ahora estuviera a punto de convertirse. Su adormecimiento había empeorado casi al punto de ponerlo paranoico, veía sombras donde no había, y desplegó sus llamas un par de veces cuando fue sorprendido por alguno de sus amigos. Afortunadamente nadie salió herido, salvo quizás el mismo cuando tropezaba con las paredes o las puertas por estar dormido. _

_Ese día tampoco fue mejor, ya que se golpeó en la cabeza DOS jodidas veces, por lo que alzó perezosamente una mano y la colocó en la frente para aliviar el dolor. El primer golpe vino cuando estaba en clase, y sus ojos comenzaron a pesar tanto que la mano que recargaba su rostro "falló". Luego sólo se fue a un lado y se golpeó contra el escritorio, aunque en realidad no es su culpa que no pueda dormir bien. Además la historia demoníaca es tan, pero tan aburrida, que las palabras del pizarrón desparecían. _

_Seguramente las endemoniadas letras se reían de su incapacidad por retener información, pero apenas su frente tocó la madera, vino el segundo golpe seguido de un "__**¡Okumura-kun!**__" Ya que el profesor le lanzó el borrador en la cabeza._

—Hn- gruñó Rin.

_Una contusión no ayudaba. De hecho creía que se le había olvidado todo lo que el hombre dijo…desde que empezó el semestre. Aunque, en este punto no es como si importara demasiado porque ahora se iba a desmayar, gracias. _

—Hey.

_Tal vez por eso, no vio a la mujer que se plantó al frente cuando lo vio acercarse. Naturalmente Rin rebotó entre los enormes pechos, lo cual lo obligó a retroceder para luego encontrar la alegre sonrisa que Shura le regalaba. _

—¿Todo está bien?- preguntó en cuanto examinó al adormilado demonio- ¿Listo para entrenar?

_La cara que puso Rin fue casi graciosa, ya que era una mezcla de agotamiento y sufrimiento que lo hizo quejarse, y agachar los hombros. Casi le suplicaba con la mirada que no quería moverse a no ser que fuera enteramente necesario, y si respirar fuera algo que tendría que hacer por sí mismo, hace rato se hubiera muerto. Por eso Shura rodó los ojos y resopló sabiendo que esto no podía seguir de esta manera. Así que hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera. _

—Hn- bufó Rin una vez arrastró los pies para estar a su lado. Para él fue un largo recorrido, ya que sentía el cuerpo pesado. Sin embargo si la mujer se dio cuenta de su esfuerzo, sencillamente lo ignoró cuando lo llevó lejos de los edificios para ir derecho a una banca olvidada.

—¿Y bien?- dijo Shura al sentarse.

—¿Y bien qué?- bostezó.

—¿Qué hizo ahora Yukio? Porque déjame decirte que te ves horrible.

—Primero, gracias por decirlo con tanta amabilidad, aprecio tú tacto al mencionar mi aspecto. Y segundo, él no hizo nada.

—Si claro.

—Hablo enserio. No es su culpa- aseguró el mayor de los Okumura antes de deslizarse un poco en la silla, para que su cabeza quedara contra el respaldar.

—Lo que digas- masculló la rubia, debido a la aburrida y apática actitud del otro. Seguramente causada por el sueño.

_Ella no podía creer lo que Rin decía, sin embargo el peliazul decía la verdad. Bueno, algo así, porque Yukio no había intentado nada desde la última vez…cuando lo beso. _

—Tks.

_Se estaba sonrojando. Demonios. Enojado Rin miró el cielo azul, y las curiosas formaciones de las nubes. Se sentía culpable, porque su pobre hermano estaba siendo manipulado por Satán, y él sencillamente se ponía nervioso si se acercaba demasiado. Lo cual no tenía mucho sentido, pero jamás experimento nada similar así que no sabía exactamente lo que estaba mal. _

_Por eso, aunque el castaño no había intentado nada (ni siquiera abrazarlo, o meterse en su cama) Rin estaba…algo paranoico, como si esperara que lo tocara en el momento menos pensando. Por eso no había descansado bien últimamente. _

—Escucha…- empezó Shura porque digiera lo que digiera, sabía que era culpa del megame. Sólo que Rin era algo tonto para notarlo-…esto tiene que parar. Porque en verdad eres completamente inútil en este estado.

—Gracias- ironizó sin moverse ni mirarla, aunque si frunció el ceño en fastidio.

—Hablo enserio- regañó al darle una palmada en el brazo- Mira, tengo un plan para que puedas dormir.

_Interesado por primera vez en lo que fuera a decir, Rin la miró de reojo y enarcó una ceja, pero no se movió. _

—Te escucho- alentó con un deje de curiosidad y desconfianza entremezclada.

—¡Tienes que dejar que haga lo que quiera!- sonrió Shura contenta como si hubiera descubierto el secreto de la vida. De hecho dio un saltito emocionada, mientras Rin la observó como si le acabara de decir que Ángel era su mejor amigo.

—¿Acaso estás loca? ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!

—No, escucha, escucha- dijo al alzar las manos para calmar al muchacho, y evitar que se fuera, ya que el peliazul comenzó a enderezarse- Es como cuando comes demasiado pastel, y al final quedas tan hastiado que no quieres saber nada de cosas dulces ¿entiendes?

_Rin negó con suavidad la cabeza, y la analizó esta vez completamente desconcertado por el ilógico planteamiento. Sin embargo Shura resopló, y miró a todas partes como si necesitara inspiración para otro ejemplo. _

—Es muy simple ¿Alguna vez has querido tanto algo, que cuando lo tienes sientes que ya no es lo mismo?

—Eso creo- titubeó el bajito.

—Como cuando quieres un helado, pero estas demasiado lleno para comerlo.

_Esta vez Rin se limitó a asentir con dudosa comprensión, así que una sonrisa altiva curvó los labios de la rubia, porque ahora sólo necesitaba un último empujoncito para que todas las piezas estuvieran en su lugar. _

—Es lo mismo con Yukio. Sólo te acecha porque lo rechazas. Así son los demonios y lo sabes.

—Entiendo.

—Te aseguro que cuando le permitas acercarse te dejara en paz.

—¿Y qué pasa si no es así?

—Bueno, lo golpeas y sólo habrás perdido un día. No es gran cosa- señaló Shura tras encogerse de hombros- Él no te obligaría a nada.

_Bueno, ella tenía un punto. Así que Rin lo pensó sólo un minuto, hasta todo cambio cuando la exorcista vio que alguien se acercaba._

—Hey Yukio- dijo ella al ponerse de pie, donde el menor de los Okumura hizo un gesto con la cabeza para corresponder el saludo.

—Nii-san te estaba buscando- señaló una vez se paró al frente- Tú profesor dice que te dormiste en clase otra vez.

_Normalmente Rin se hubiera puesto a la defensiva, y daría un montón de excusas, pero esta vez miró a Yukio casi con sorpresa. Quizás porque no esperaba encontrarlo tan pronto, en especial ahora que tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza. La falta de sueño no le ayudaba mucho a concentrarse, así que optó por lo más fácil y se puso de pie. Depuse colgó su mochila al hombro, y comenzó a retroceder como si estuviera nervioso. _

—Uh…eh si, lo siento- balbuceó con torpeza- ¿Sabes? Deje mi libro en el salón, ve adelantándote, yo te alcanzo.

—Pero…-dijo el castaño justo cuando el otro demonio salió corriendo- ¿Qué le sucede?

_Eso era algo sospechoso, aunque no particularmente extraño, así que giró un poco para pedir una silenciosa respuesta de la mujer. _

—Quien sabe- dijo Shura en cuanto empezó a caminar.

—¿De que estaban hablando?

—Nada importante. De su entrenamiento, el estudio, y porque últimamente parece que sufre de narcolepsia. (_Y_ _si, ella sabe lo que es la narcolepsia. Porque también lee)_

_El menor enarcó una ceja, pero no le dio mucha importancia cuando volvió la vista al frente e ignoró olímpicamente la mirada acusadora. _

—No es mi culpa que no duerma- acotó Yukio con desenvoltura. Después de todo hace días que no lo tocaba.

—Yukio…-empezó Shura con un suspiro una vez se detuvo, por lo que el menor la imito-… ¿Hasta cuándo vas a mentirle?

—¿A quién?

—¡A Rin!- reclamó.

—No le he mentido- señaló con poco agrado por el regaño, y la acusación totalmente infundada.

—¿Cómo qué no?- dijo la rubia con los brazos cruzados- Todos creen que sigues bajo el influjo de Satán. Sabes que Mephisto no te hubieran dejado ir si siguieras en ese estado.

—Jamás dije que Satán me seguía controlando- dijo Yukio cuando reanudo su camino.

—¡Tampoco lo desmentiste!- exclamó Shura por el demonio que le daba la espalda.

_Al final hizo un mohín de disgusto antes de chasquear la lengua. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de seguirlos, porque con la semilla puesta sólo debía esperar que todo funcionara. Si no era así, entonces tendría que pensar en otra cosa para ayudar. _

—Deberían subirme el sueldo- áspero al girar sobre los talones para ir a su propia habitación, mientras una sonrisa torcida delineó sus labios. Porque el menor todavía no lo sabía, pero acababa de soltar una bomba sobre él.

_Así que ajeno a lo que se avecinaba, el castaño llegó a los viejos dormitorios. En realidad no le importaba lo que Shura digiera, o al menos no le interesaba tanto como debería. Porque aunque era cierto que su cuerpo era libre del efecto de Satán, el asunto era más complicado de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar. _

_Por eso cuando entró se quedó parado cerca de la puerta, hasta que un ruido en la cocina le indicó la dirección que tenía que seguir. Casi de inmediato sonrió, ya que su gemelo a veces era tan fácil de rastrear, que resultaba divertido. Con desinterés llegó al lugar, y dejó el maletín en la mesa mientras su hermano se encontraba tras el mesón, cerca del lavaplatos donde estaba tomando agua. _

—¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Yukio por el largo silencio. Ni siquiera medio con el hecho de encontrarlo ahí cuando dijo que tenía que regresar al salón por su libro, ya que él no era tan tonto como para creer una mentira tan obvia.

_Además Rin saltó algo exaltado por la repentina aparición, luego se llevó una mano a la boca para limpiarse y caminó despacio como si estuviera pensando en algo. Al final frunció el ceño mientras Yukio se apoyó en la mesa con los brazos cruzados, para esperar que se calmara. _

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo- se dijo el peliazul al respirar hondo como si se diera ánimo.

_Por eso tomó aire una última vez y estrelló las manos en el mesón. Ahí miró al otro de mala gana, aunque fue el tenue rubor en sus mejillas, lo que hizo que Yukio enarcara una ceja. _

—Puedes tocarme.

—….

…_Oh Dios. Eso sonó tan horrible como lo pensó en un principio. En especial cuando su gemelo se mostró tan sorprendido, que Rin sólo pudo sonrojarse mucho más. Pero por más que lo pensó, no encontró otra manera de decirlo. Demonios, sonaba tan indecoroso como en esas revistas que Shima le mostraba a veces. Donde la chica le decía "__**Puedes tomarme" **__con voz sugerente. Claro que él no era una niña, pero acababa de darle luz verde a su hermano menor para hacer lo que quisiera, y si eso no sonaba como proposición porno entonces no sabía que lo haría. _

_Así que… era el peor hermano del mundo ¿o qué? _

—¿Qué?- preguntó Yukio tan fuera de lugar, que su voz apenas y se escuchó.

_De hecho todo su porte inquebrantable desapareció apenas descruzo los brazos, y dejó de apoyarse en la mesa para erguirse lentamente. A cambio Rin se mordió los labios, e hizo un gracioso mohín donde mostraba claramente que estaba incómodo. Incluso se encogió un poco en su puesto. _

—Esto…- carraspeó el bajito- … esto es bueno para ti ¿Cómo lo dijo Shura? Algo sobre pastel y comer demasiado.

_Yukio frunció un poco el ceño apenas escuchó el nombre de la voluptuosa exorcista, sin embargo olvido el sentimiento, cuando su hermano dejó de divagar sobre el porqué el argumento tuvo sentido hace un momento. _

—Ella lo explicó mejor- se justificó Rin sintiéndose estúpido por no poder hacer que entendiera. Por eso puso esa expresión casi tímida, que impulsó al castaño a hablar por primera vez.

—Vas a dejar… ¿qué te toque?- repitió escéptico.

—¡Si!- sonrió por logra que entendiera, aunque probablemente no debería sonar tan feliz con eso. Pero en verdad se estaba haciendo un lio ahí, y apreciaba la ayuda.

—¿Por qué?

…_tal vez habló demasiado rápido, pues le dio al menor una mirada suplicante. Así que esta vez salió detrás del mesón e intentó acercarse, pero parecía demasiado ocupado tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, porque no se dio cuenta que el otro comenzó a alejarse hasta que rodeo la mesa. _

—E-el pastel…y-y….comer demasiado…- intentó patéticamente.

—Si esa parte ya la entendí- interrumpió Yukio, y el peliazul suspiró agradecido por no tener que seguir- Lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué? Nii-san yo…

—¡Esto te ayudara!- aseguró Rin- O al menos Shura lo cree ¡Pero no perdemos nada con intentar! Así volverás a la normalidad.

—¿Por eso dejaras que te toque? Así de fácil.

—Bueno, no es tan fácil- concedió tras rascarse la mejilla, y mirarlo con una leve y tímida sonrisa en los labios- Pero lo que sea para ayudar está bien.

_Ayudar. _

_¿Por qué tiene que ser tan desinteresado, y amable? Nii-san siempre ha sido así, dispuesto a apoyarlo en lo que sea. Después de todo está hablando con la persona que es capaz de saltar al frente, sin importar si eso arriesgaría su vida. _

—Entonces… ¿Qué piensas?- dijo Rin algo incómodo, pero notando por primera vez que Yukio comenzó a alejarse.

—Uh…yo…Tengo… ¡Tarea! ¡Sí! Mucha tarea.

—¿Tarea?- repitió fuera de lugar- ¿Qué…? Pero… ¡Yukio!

_Dudoso intentó acercarse, pero apenas lo hizo su gemelo comenzó a retroceder con torpeza hasta que salió prácticamente corriendo de la cocina. _

—¿Qué sucedió?- se preguntó una vez se quedó completamente solo.

_Sin embargo al cabo de unos minutos sonrió completamente emocionado ¡Había funcionado! ¡¿Quién lo diría?! Contento se rio entre dientes, porque ¡Al fin podía dormir!_

_¡Es hora de descansar!_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Eso sería un buen indicio, del por qué el aura oscura asustaba a los otros exorcistas. En especial ahora que todos los demonios fueron eliminados, y Yukio sólo permaneció en silencio con sus armas todavía en las manos. Él no se había movido ni un centímetro, y para alguien que tenía tanta luz a su alrededor (_gracias a su fuego azul) _lucia jodidamente tétrico. Como algún psicópata, o un espectro.

—Okumura-se-sensei- llamó alguien de su grupo- ¡KYA!

Sin embargo cuando el susodicho demonio giró, todos gritaron como niñas y se abrazaron en un rinconcito. Seguramente porque luego de apagar sus llamas, las gafas del castaño brillaron para darle un aspecto más macabro.

Eso le consiguió otro gritico, pero ignorando cualquier cosa, Yukio caminó hacia Shiemi ya que la chica le hacía señas.

—Ya nos vamos- sonrió ella cuando todos se reunieron.

—Los demás se ocuparan del resto- dijo Shura mientras el castaño guardó las armas en sus respectivos estuches- Por esta vez pueden irse, se lo han ganado. Buen trabajo. Pero no crean que la próxima vez no ayudaran a limpiar.

Los Exwire sonrieron complacidos, y aunque la mujer los estaba felicitando sabían que también les daba un respiro. Quizás porque todavía les faltaba trabajo en equipo, y seguirles el ritmo a los más experimentados. Después de todo ellos estaban algo golpeados, y notablemente agotados por usar tanta energía.

—Ve con ellos- le dijo a Yukio.

Shura no necesitaba que siguiera asustando a los demás, sin embargo cuando el demonio pasó por su lado, le dio una mirada que erizaría a cualquiera, pero que arrancó una risita suya.

—Que tengan un lindo viaje- sonrió Shura. Le hubiera palmeado la espalda a Yukio, pero parecía que iba a quemar su mano si lo hacía, así que decidió que no valía la pena.

—Se ve demasiado alegre ¿cierto?- señaló Kamiki con curiosidad.

—Eso de alguna manera es tétrico- resopló Shima demasiado cansando como para cuestionar el buen humor de Shura, frente a lo que podría ser una masacre de polillas- ¡KYA!

Además no importó, porque cuando llegaron cerca de la band que los llevaría al colegio, el muchacho chilló varonilmente (_y no como niña de cinco años),_ por ese bicho que lo tocó. También pudo haber sido una hoja, o el viento…en realidad ¿Quién sabe? Lo más probable es que sea sólo su paranoia por los insectos. La cual prácticamente lo hizo llorar desde que llego. Por eso no dudo ni un segundo en lanzarse dentro del vehículo, como el protagonista de una película de acción que huye de una bomba.

—Hn.

…aunque lo que hizo que todos dieran un paso hacia atrás, fue ver el pequeño tic en el ojo de Yukio, cuando Shima abrazó a su hermano para utilizarlo como escudo. El problema es que lo jaló consigo, por lo que ambos cayeron en el asiento, donde Rin terminó encima de su amigo.

—¡Hey!- se quejó el mayor de los Okumura, hasta que un breve destello atrajo su atención y lo hizo enmudecer.

¿Acababa su gemelo de soltar su fuego de manera amenazante? En realidad no pudo asegurarlo, porque el resplandor desapareció casi de inmediato.

—Tks, muévanse. Tengo sueño- gruñó Kamiki al abrirse paso entre todos, sin ganas de tener que lidiar con este estúpido problema en ese momento.

Y eso pareció suficiente para que todos la siguieran, así que Rin se acomodó curioso mientras tomó nota del aspecto "_voy-a-matar-a-quien-me-moleste" _que su hermano tenia. En especial cuando rodó los ojos antes de entrar y acomodarse en la parte trasera, donde nadie lo acompaño porque no querían problemas con su malhumorado sensei.

—¿Todo listo?- preguntó el conductor.

—Sí, un momento- pidió Rin una vez se movió con torpeza entre los asientos, sin importarle los reclamos ajenos cuando golpeó a alguien por accidente- Listo, vámonos.

Dijo tras caer con un "Plop" junto al castaño que lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero lo ignoró en cuanto giró la cabeza hacia la ventana. Por eso Rin abrió y cerró los labios, hasta que al final respiró hondo.

—Si necesitas hablar estoy aquí.

—Hn.

Eso fue lo único que dijo, porque es mejor esperar que se tranquilice. Y así como todo buen Okumura que se respete, Yukio podía ser bastante obstinado y terco cuando quiere, así que no valía la pena insistir. No obstante, sin interés en la persona que le ofrecía su apoyo con tanta amabilidad, el menor gruñó al apoyar la cabeza contra el vidrio, porque su mal genio…

Bueno.

No tenía mucho sentido. En el mismo instante en que Nii-san le dio permiso para tocarlo, debió lanzársele encima y quitarle la ropa. Pero… ¡Demonios! No pudo hacerlo, maldita culpa que apareció para apuñalarlo por la espalda. Dios. Él sólo…quería ser egoísta por una vez en su vida, lo quiso con tantas ganas, que no le importó otra cosa.

Porque Yukio ha sacrificado tanto por ser exorcistas, encajar entre los humanos y llenar las expectativas de su padre, que cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía decidió que no iba a renunciar a eso. ¿Por qué lo haría? Había dejado todo por otras personas, así que esto sería suyo y de nadie más. Aunque debía ser su parte demoníaca la que hablaba, pero se dio cuenta que si para conseguirlo debía mentir, entonces lo haría sin remordimiento.

No obstante, no es como si hubiera inventado todo, pero suponía que no desmentir una idea es igual de malo. Además siendo justos no comenzó así, al principio Satán si lo estuvo manipulando, pero en algún momento los residuos que contaminaban su cuerpo desparecieron y pudo volver a la normalidad.

Sin embargo, mientras estuvo encerrado fue consiente cada vez con más nitidez de lo que había hecho, hasta que se dio cuenta que no se arrepentía nada. De hecho descubrió que no lamentaba ni un poco su posesiva actitud, o el breve beso que dejó en los labios de Nii-san. Quizás lo más impactante fue darse cuenta del poco desinterés que sentía, y que en realidad el sentimiento que lo impulso a actuar de esa manera no era nuevo.

Por eso durante su reclusión, pudo poner las piezas juntas hasta que vio el mapa completo: estaba enamorado de su gemelo. Estúpida y ridículamente enamorado. No sólo le gustaba o se sentía un poco atraído hacia él. Oh no, era ese tipo de sentimiento que le mostró que estaba dispuesto a dejar que creyera que todo era culpa de Satán, y no descubriera el motivo más obvio: que Yukio era un idiota enamorado.

Pero había que darle crédito, era un adolecente, uno que posiblemente iría a prisión por incesto, y el gris-prisión no le favorecería ni un poquito. Sin mencionar que su padre debería estar llorando en alguna parte del cielo (_que en paz descanse), _así que no le sorprendía si de un momento a otro comenzaba a ser atormentado por su alma en pena.

Tal vez porque el siempre amable y correcto exorcista, fue capaz de hacer algo digno de un demonio: seducir a su hermano mayor. Porque Yukio no pretendía que Rin creyera que estaba abajo el influjo de Satán toda la vida, eso sería estúpido y peligroso. Sólo necesitaba que se acostumbrara a sus caricias, que con el tiempo acepte ser abrazado sin que eso lo altere, o lo deje sin dormir.

Ah mierda. Todo se salió tan terriblemente de control, que el castaño se masajeó el puente de la nariz y gimió por lo bajo. Estaba algo perdido aquí, incluso algunas veces se dejó llevar más de la cuenta (_como su entrenamiento, donde lo tocó con sus llamas) _Aunque no se arrepentía tanto como debería, y si, sabía que eso lo hacia una persona horrible. ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Él también estaba asustado, y si tenía una oportunidad de tener a Nii-san, entonces la tomaría sin dudar, aun cuando estuviera arriesgando todo…

…arriesgando a Rin.

—Hn.

Pero entonces tenía que venir Shura y arruinar su plan. Puta madre. ¡Y si! Sabía que estaba maldiciendo, pueden burlarse. Su padre siempre lo hacía cuando algo discordante salía de sus labios. Pero iba a decir todas y cada una de las groserías que se sabía, para sobrellevar esta situación de mierda. Muchas gracias.

La lógica de Shura era entendible, incluso comprendida, y si no estuviera tan enojado alabaría las habilidades de la mujer al encontrar algo que lo freno en seco. Sin embargo ahora sólo maldijo entre dientes, porque lo único que quería era ser egoísta por una puta y jodida vez ¡Era mucho pedir!

Dios. Se iba a ir al infierno ¿cierto? Es decir, si alguna vez tuvo la oportunidad de salvarse por su lado humano, ahora definitivamente estaba condenado.

—Llegamos- cantó el conductor.

Todos se bajaron con suspiros de alivio. Todos excepto Yukio que se movió más lento y pesado de lo esperado, quizás porque paso de estar furiosamente enojado a sólo algo mosqueado. Aunque ninguno de ellos quiso quedarse a averiguar si estaba de mejor humor, ya que caminaron hacia una máquina expendedora. Porque merecían tomar algo después de una noche tan agitada.

—Tks.

Sin embargo, cuando Rin se agachó para recoger la bebida que había comprado, Yukio frunció el ceño en cuanto todos sus pensamientos volvieron como una avalancha ¿Por qué tenía que ser el único que tenían que lidiar con estos sentimientos? Maldición ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas con ser un demonio, encima debía lidiar con esto. Genial. Jodida y encantadoramente genial.

Ahora sólo debía incendiar una iglesia, patear una monja, y Satán lloraría lleno de orgullo.

—Vamos- ordenó el megame una vez se acercó con pasos fieros, y tomó a su gemelo por el brazo para arrastrarlo hacia el edificio más cercano.

—¡Espera!- pidió Rin en cuanto fue obligado a enderezarse.

Dudoso miró a su hermano, y luego el camino que estaban dejando atrás. Sus amigos se apiñaron en la entrada sin saber qué hacer. Pero al final decidieron que no había nada peligroso en la actitud de su sensei, así que no se movieron. Fue Shiemi quien reaccionó primero, y alzó la otra bebida que Rin había comprado sin saber si debía acercarse y devolvérsela, o sólo guardarla.

—¡Wow!

Sin embargo el peliazul no pudo responder a la silenciosa pregunta, ya que dobló bruscamente por una esquina. Estuvo a punto de caer, por lo que debió arreglárselas para dar un par de pasos y enderezarse. Después fue prácticamente arrojado a un salón, por lo que no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar nada.

Era extraño caminar de noche por el colegio, todo lucia diferente y fuera de lugar. Y aunque ya había estado ahí a esa hora, comenzaba a creer que jamás le parecería normal. Claro que es común que cada cosa tenga su lugar, por ejemplo el colegio no debería estar sin estudiantes y Rin no debería encontrarse en un salón casi a media noche. Además en su caso particular, resultaba anti-natural que estuviera ahí en vez de estar en su cama leyendo mangas.

Pero…cuando vio que Yukio cerró la puerta, pudo imaginar que esto iba para largo. Y si algo le habían enseñado esos bruscos encuentros que el menor iniciaba, es que nada bueno podía salir de ellos. Así que jugó con la bebida que tenía en las manos, mientras caminó entre los escritorios sin saber si debía decir algo o sólo esperar.

Yukio por otro lado, comenzó a moverse inquieto. Sabía que no iba a tocarlo. Por supuesto que no. Al menos no después de esa voluntaria y dispuesta actitud por ayudarlo. Demonios, incluso sonaba como una maldita virgen que estaría complacida de sacrificarse por el bien de los demás.

Virgen. Nii-san es…

No por Dios, ¡Concentrarte! A lo que venía… ¿a qué venía?

—Toma- dijo Rin para interrumpir sus pensamientos, una vez se acercó y le pasó la lata- Es Té caliente.

—…

Confundido por ser bruscamente interrumpido en sus pensamientos, el menor miró al otro cuando recibió lo ofrecido, y pidió una silenciosa explicación por algo que ni siquiera le gustaba.

—Shiemi dice que las bebidas calientes ayudan a calmar los nervios, y como te ves algo…molesto. Pensé que podría servir.

—Hn, no hagas eso- gimoteó Yukio al dejar el Té a un lado, para así llevarse dos dedos al puente de la nariz.

—¿Qué cosa?

No seas amable, ni atento, y por todos los cielos, no mires con esos bonitos y curiosos ojos azules. Porque eso obligó al castaño a apretar los dedos más fuerte en su nariz, como si necesitara concentrarse en otra cosa. Sólo debía decirle la verdad…

Bueno.

No TODA la verdad, eso sería estúpido y complicado. Sin mencionar que no tenía ganas de lidiar con su amor no correspondido, y un doloroso rechazo. Gracias. Pero si podía decirle: "_Aprecio tú ofrecimiento, pero soy un idiota y no puedo…"_

Esperen, ¿tenía un punto, o sólo estaba divagando? Porque en verdad le costaba trabajo recordar porque no podía sólo tomarlo y ya.

…Oh si, el sacrificio. Nii-san se estaba sacrificando. Y el abuso es una de las cosas que no necesita tachar de su larga lista de problemas, le basta con el incesto y ser un demonio posesivo.

—¿No la quieres?- preguntó Rin al señalar el Té olvidado.

—No- respondió rápido- Mira Nii-san yo…

En realidad debió interrumpirse porque el peliazul no parecía interesado en lo que fuera a decir, ya que fue derecho a la bebida y la destapo.

—¿Qué?- indagó el mayor debido a la extraña mirada de su gemelo, era como un silencioso "_¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"- _Tengo sed, y tú no me dejaste tomar mi refresco.

Uh, ahora no lo dejaba tomar lo que quería, porque mejor no iba a patear un cachorro y terminaba con esto.

—¿Seguro no quieres?- insistió Rin luego de beber un poco.

—Hn.

Yukio suspiró en respuesta, porque sinceramente ¿Qué era lo peor que podría suceder? Así que con un sonido estrangulado, aceptó el Té mientras se movió por el salón. Necesitaba pensar lo que debía hacer, así que no le prestó atención al "_ten cuidado, está caliente" _porque de algo tenía que servir la regeneración demoniaca. Sin embargo si escuchó el _"¿Nii-san no tomó de la misma lata?" _Que le proporcionó su cerebro, y que señaló el beso indirecto que acaban de compartir.

—¿Estas bien?- dijo Rin cuando lo encontró tosiendo por lo bajo. Por eso se acercó y le sobó la espalda hasta que se calmó- ¿Vas a decirme que sucede? ¿O Necesito un traductor?

Mejor un lector de mentes, porque con su hermano es difícil saber. Mas, no obtuvo respuesta inmediata ya que el más alto dejó el Té en una mesa, y miró la bebida como si hubiera hecho algo malo (_Té malo, té malo) _Luego respiró hondo y giró para ver a Rin de frente.

Listo, era ahora o nunca, tú puedes Yukio sólo dile _"no gracias_". Y si pregunta porque, entonces apela a tú tarjeta **Libre de Satán, **y seguro te cree.

—Quiero tocarte.

¿Qu…?

¿Qué?

Esperen ¡¿QUÉ?! Esto no era lo que quería decir, mucho menos cuando Nii-san se apartó un poco, junto con un leve rubor en las mejillas. ¿Había sido poseído de nuevo? ¡¿Qué demonios había dicho?!

Oh, ¡¿A quién quería engañar?! Si quería tocarlo, sólo que no esperaba que su subconsciente lo apuñalara por la espalda, y digiera eso en voz alta. Aunque considerando que jamás en la vida, **(**_**JAMÁS) **_volvería a tocarlo gracias a esa desgraciada culpa y moralidad entremezcladas, al menos quería un último recuerdo.

—¿Qué? Pero…- dijo Rin incomodo, incluso tartamudeo mientras empezó a retroceder.

Parecía que quería buscar la salida más cercana, por lo que Yukio se acomodó para bloquear el camino hacia la puerta. Por eso obligó al peliazul a desviarse hacia el puesto del profesor donde colocó una mano. Si Rin estuviera seguro que podría derribar a su hermano, lo hubiera hecho para llegar a la salida. Pero como no podía, chasqueó la lengua en fastidio.

Bueno, el mayor estaba oficialmente perturbador. No sabía si debía golpearlo, o sólo alejarse. Sin embargo lo curioso es que no estaba enojado. Y no se equivoquen, Rin podía tener las mejores intenciones, pero su naturaleza era arisca y agresiva.

Y Yukio sabía que recibiría un golpe si lo presionaba demasiado, porque ya lo había hecho antes. Sin embargo, como no lucia particularmente molesto, lo analizó con cuidado y tomó cada detalle de su comportamiento mientras comenzó a acercarse. Su hermano no estaba enfadado, aunque tenía todo el derecho para estarlo considerando el acoso al que se ha visto expuesto (_porque lo aceptaba, falta poco para que se convirtiera un violador en potencia) _Pero a cambio, Rin estaba dudoso y…

Oh por Dios, ¡¿Acaso lo estaba considerando?!

Luchando por no sonreír, Yukio agachó la cabeza y se mordió los labios. Luego volvió a centrarse en el peliazul, donde debió hacer un gran esfuerzo (_y se refería a un gigantesco esfuerzo),_ para pensar objetivamente y no dejarse llevar por alguna fantasía. Su favorita era donde Nii-san aceptaba abiertamente sus sentimientos.

Una parte intentaba descubrir si ese comportamiento era sólo porque Rin estaba siendo ridículamente amble y comprensivo, o había algo más. Esperaba poder descubrirlo sin que lo golpeara en el proceso, o le rompiera un brazo.

—Eso ayudara ¿recuerdas?- señaló Yukio con una sonrisa oscura.

Y sip, se iría derecho al infierno. Satán lo estaría esperando con las puertas abiertas, y pequeñas lágrimas de orgullo en los ojos. Sin embargo omitió el pensamiento, y lo enterró en la parte más honda de su mente porque no necesitaba arruinar el momento.

—Eso creo- divagó Rin con el ceño fruncido, mientras retrocedía la misma cantidad de pasos que su gemelo daba- Hn.

Shura no dijo nada sobre dejarse tocar, en realidad mencionó que si esta situación se presentaba debería golpearlo y salir corriendo (_eso ultimo lo agregó él, pero ¡era cierto!) _Sin embargo Rin afiló la mirada y evaluó sus posibilidades. No quería lastimar a su hermano menor siempre que esta situación se presentaba. Además lo que la voluptuosa rubia dijo tenía algo de sentido… en una extraña manera, pero sentido al fin y al cabo.

Lastimosamente su tiempo de meditación terminó cuando su espalda chocó contra el pizarrón, y Yukio se acercó para colocar los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza. Ahí Rin lo miró de manera amenazante, aunque con un tenue nacarado en las mejillas que arrancó una salvaje sonrisa del castaño.

—¿Y bien?- presionó el más alto con esa sensual oscuridad, que únicamente consiguió que Nii-san chasqueara la lengua y desviara la mirada.

Esta situación no le gustaba a Rin, hacía que se sintiera inquieto e increíblemente molesto. Aunque, quizás era porque su corazón comenzó a palpitar como loco, y la indecisión lo estaba matando. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

—¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Yukio cuando el bajito murmuró algo inentendible. Así que se inclinó un poco, debido al que Rin agachó la cabeza.

—¡Tres minutos!- exclamó cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Lucia molesto, pero tan adorablemente sonrojado, que el otro demonio parpadeó en confusión- Puedes tocarme durante tres minutos.

¿Enserio?

Yukio sonrió con suavidad, aunque al final negó con la cabeza, e intentó parecer serio y determinado una vez se inclinó un poco más, para entrar directamente en su capo de visión. Quizás para parecer amenazante, o darle a sus palabras la importancia necesaria. Lo que fuera, debía centrarse y dejar esa boba expresión de lado. Gracias.

—Eso es muy poco tiempo- señaló, por lo que Rin se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Pues qué piensas hacer?

Muchas cosas. Pero en busca de palabras menos reveladoras, el menor alzó la mirada y resopló antes de volver a encararlo.

—No estas preparando ramen Nii-san, dame 30 minutos.

—Cuatro- regateó necio.

—Tks, que tacaño- mascullo al rodar los ojos- ¿Cinco?

Rin iba a reclamar que no era tacaño, sólo se estaba asegurando que nada se saliera de control. Sin embargo la última oferta lo hizo meditar un momento, antes de asentir de mala gana. Aunque tal vez no pensó bien en esto, porque la sonrisa que le regaló el otro lo erizó sin aviso. Eso sin mencionar que el maldito cuatro-ojos podía verse terriblemente sexy cuando quería, y ahora parecía como si hubiera cavado su propia tumba.

—No vas a golpearme ¿cierto?- preguntó Yukio para estar seguro, a lo que el mayor masculló un "No" entre dientes mientras buscaba algo entre su ropa.

—Cinco minutos- dijo Rin cuando sacó su celular para poner la alarma. También gruñó un par de veces, mientras su gemelo le quitaba la espada y la dejaba a un lado.

Sin embargo, mientras estaba concentrado en el aparato, llegó un momento en que Yukio lo sujetó por el mentón para recuperar su atención. Eso enmudeció a Rin, porque en realidad jamás había visto a su gemelo así de serio. Por eso oprimió mecánicamente las teclas que activarían la alarma, y dejó caer los brazos a los lados para luego guardar el celular de nuevo en su bolsillo.

—¿Listo?- preguntó al quitarse las gafas.

—Listo- repitió el peliazul, una vez el otro comenzó a acercarse.

—Genial- susurró el castaño sobre sus labios.

Despacio presionó los delgados contornos contra los suyos, mientras su corazón palpitó como loco. Luego acarició su boca con calma, aunque su respiración se volvió pesada. Sinceramente no podía creer que ese estúpido y descuidado demonio, pudiera descontrolarlo de esta manera. Más, no pensó demasiado en ello, ya que los labios de Nii-san eran cálidos y blanditos. Además se sentían un poco temblorosos cuando los tocó, por lo que se rio por lo bajo antes de alejarse.

Rin lo miró terriblemente sonrojado, pero con una suave expresión de confusión que no entendía porque se apartó tan pronto.

—¿Puedes responder el beso?- preguntó Yukio en un murmullo, mientras acomodo algunos mechones rebeldes, para luego acariciar su mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

La voz de Rin falló en el mismo instante en que se mostró sorprendido, incluso agachó la mirada como si pudiera encontrar la respuesta en el suelo y las paredes. Después de todo es muy diferente tocar a ser tocado, y él jamás había tenido intenciones de tocarlo de esta manera.

—No te esfuerces demasiado- dijo Yukio al tomar su rostro con una mano para que lo mirara- Has lo que se sienta bien para ti.

Con lentitud volvió a inclinarse. Sus labios primero se rozaron, hasta que los centímetros fueron reduciéndose y se presionaron casi como si no quisieran tocarse del todo.

Ahí, el castaño debió ahogar un gemidito que amenazaba con salir de su garganta, porque en realidad apenas y había compartido un par de torpes besos con Nii-san. Lo cuales por cierto, fueron robados, y tomaron al otro con la guardia baja. Por lo que nunca pudo disfrutar apropiadamente de ellos. Sin embargo esto era diferente, esta vez tenía permiso, así que se acercó un poco más para rodear posesivamente la estrecha cintura, y sujetar su nunca con la intención de no dejarlo escapar. Por ello el peliazul debió inclinar un poco la cabeza, donde el ángulo fue perfecto ya que aprovechándose de su estatura, el megame acaricio sus labios con intensidad.

Por eso Rin colocó las manos en la cadera de su hermano, y estrujó la camisa como si todavía considerara empujarlo. La idea rondó su mente durante un largo minuto, hasta que Yukio lo mordió y un patético temblor lo obligó a retroceder.

No fue muy lejos considerando que estaba encerrado entre el demonio más alto y el pizarrón, pero al menos le permitió apoyarse mejor, ya que sus piernas se sintieron repentinamente débiles. Aunque eso no quería decir que fuera precisamente más cómodo, ya que su espalda se arqueó ligeramente debido al brazo que lo sujetaba. Pero al menos no iba terminar en el suelo, así que con eso le bastaba.

Sin embargo, Yukio encontró el movimiento lo suficientemente interesante como para que volviera a morderlo. La posición le permitió deslizar una pierna entre las suyas, además lo estrecho tan cerca que el calor de su cuerpo comenzaba a resultarle deliciosamente interesante. Lo cual fue mucho llamativo cuando lamió su labio inferior, y Nii-san dejó escapar un erótico quejido.

—Nhh- se quejó Rin al empujarlo un poco, pero sólo logro separarse lo suficiente como para tomar aire. Luego debió ahogar un reclamo cuando fue jalado de nuevo.

Esta vez fue más agresivo, más intenso.

Porque escuchar a Rin de esta manera lo estaba enloqueciendo, así que la mano que descansaba en su nuca, acarició todo el camino hacia el cabello. Ahí Yukio tiró de las suaves hebras para que llevara la cabeza hacia atrás, donde la diferencia de estaturas fue más que evidente. Todo fue repentino, y seguramente impulsado por esa parte oscura y demoniaca; y aunque arrancó un sonido de desaprobación, el mayor se sonrojo furiosamente cuando algo húmedo y caliente se deslizó por sus labios.

Al principio sintió un inusual hormigueo mientras esa húmeda intrusa recorría los contornos entreabiertos, pero luego fue como si un rayo le hubiera caído encima cuando su lengua acarició la suya.

—Hmmm- gimió Rin una vez subió las manos al pecho del castaño. Porque era demasiado, y en verdad necesitaba empujarlo.

Pero la indecisión gano terreno, y antes de siquiera pensarlo apretó los ojos e intentó responder el beso. Apenas lo hizo escuchó que el otro jadeo en su boca, porque era electrizante, mojado y tan increíblemente caliente que ambos se abrazaron con fuerza.

—Es-espera- gimoteó el mayor al alejarse de nuevo.

—No quiero- murmuró Yukio con voz ronca.

Porque había deseado besarlo de esta manera desde hace mucho, además comenzaba a adorar los sexy's ruiditos, y la manera como ese cálido cuerpo se ajustaba al suyo. Era perfecto, por lo que tiró de su cabello una vez más, para adueñarse de su boca. Después de todo la posición lo permitía, por lo que no dudo en prácticamente en aplastarlo con su peso y el tablero.

Sin embargo Nii-san, terco como sólo él puede ser, lo mordió. Por eso Yukio se alejó, y vio esa enfurruñada y sonrojada expresión que jadeaba faltó de aire. Rin estaba despeinado, y tenía algo de tiza en el cabello por los bruscos movimientos. Y aunque todo eso lo hacía lucir jodidamente sexy, lo había mordido…el castaño sonrió con un gesto salvaje, porque su gemelo no sabía en lo que se había metido.

Eso no dolió, simplemente despertó un instinto casi animal que agitó sus hormonas violentamente, y lo llevó a arrinconar al bajito con tanta fuerza contra el tablero, que lo obligó a alzar una pierna.

—Yu-kio- jadeó Rin antes que sus labios volvieran a ser prisioneros.

Sinceramente el mayor de los Okumura no supo en que momento su pierna terminó alrededor de su hermano. Pero un sonido lastimero escapó de sus labios cuando sintió la cadera contraria presionarse contra la suya, luego sólo bastó con que el castaño se moviera un poco, para que comenzara a mecerlo contra el pizarrón.

El calor le pareció casi insoportable, porque hiciera lo que hiciera el otro, se sentía como si algo lo quemara donde tocaba. Y mientras intentaba responder el beso, saltó repentinamente del susto cuando algo vibró en su pierna. Torpe en un principio, se las arregló para separarse. Por lo que consiguió una sensual y oscura mirada de su hermano, tal vez porque sus labios estaban rojos y algo hinchados.

—Es-espera- siguió repitiendo el peliazul, ya que el menor se encargó de lamer la saliva que resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios, y ahora dejaba rastros húmedos y pequeñas mordidas a lo largo de la mandíbula.

A Rin le hubiera gustado decir algo como _"¡Con un demonio quédate quieto!"_ Pero su traicionera voz no ayudaba, así que desistió y se concentró en buscar lo que lo había asustado en un principio. Tardo más de la cuenta en descubrir que era su celular, así que tardo mucho más en recordar como quitar la alarma.

En su defensa le estaba costando mucho_ (y se refería a ridículamente mucho) _trabajo concentrarse, debido a los suaves labios que estaban bajando por su cuello.

—Yukio-jadeó con los ojos cerrados y el aparató en la mano. En algún punto había tirado la cabeza hacia atrás, probablemente para darle inconscientemente más espacio para tocar.

—¿Hmm?

La manera como se oía su nombre en esa situación, lo estaba provocando más de lo que había pensado en un principio. Así que impulsado por la sensación, mordió a Nii-san en el cuello… con todo y colmillos.

—¡Ahhh!

Ahhh si, así lo quería escuchar. Más alto. Más caliente… pero si estuviera jadeando su nombre con una expresión lasciva, entonces él definitivamente sería feliz.

—¡Suéltame!

Lastimosamente eso pareció hacer que Rin reaccionara, así que encendió su fuego azul casi de inmediato. Aunque esta vez Yukio no se apartó, sólo gruñó de mala gana y se alejó un poco para darle algo de espacio. Después lo miró enojado por ser interrumpido, pero el mayor le colocó el celular prácticamente en las narices.

—¡Cinco minutos!

Eso…fue decepcionantemente corto. El demonio de gafas rodó los ojos, y chasqueó la lengua con evidente fastidio para luego mirar a su hermano. Rin estaba maldiciendo sobre no-se-que-el-tiempo, en realidad no le prestó atención porque estaba más pendiente de su estado.

Él había dicho que esta sería la última vez que lo tocaría. Por eso lo presionó hasta llegar a este punto (_lo cual es la manera amable de decir que seguía mintiéndole), _pero parece que definitivamente tendría que llamar a Satán para que comenzara a arreglarle un cuarto, porque viendo a Nii-san en ese estado su corazón se encogió.

No supo si por culpa, o cruda excitación. Quizás ambas. Pero lo que tenía aquí, era un muchacho avergonzado que mantenía el ceño fruncido, seguramente porque estaba enojado por haberse dejado arrastrar. Sin embargo era ese curioso y bonito rubor en sus mejillas, y los labios rojos y húmedos, los que hacían imposible pensar que no podía tocarlo nunca más.

Tal vez sólo tendría que darle un enfoque diferente. Algo que le permita decirle la verdad, sin que sea rechazado.

—Nii-san…- empezó para concentrarse en eso, y no en los restos de tiza que había en el cabello peliazul. Parte de la lección se había borrado, pero pensar que era porque lo estuvo empujando contra el tablero mientras lo besaba, no ayudaba a desacelerar los latidos de su corazón. A este paso se iba a morir de un infarto, y eso era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento-… quieres ayudarme, ¿cierto?

—Duh- dijo Rin al rodar los ojos, porque no estaría en esta estúpida y vergonzosa situación si no fuera así.

Sin embargo su respuesta fue suficiente para que Yukio sonriera, y volviera a colocar las manos a cada lado de su cabeza. Los brazos estirados le permitían algo de espacio, pero no hacía que el bajito se sintiera más cómodo, así que frunció el ceño dispuesto a golpearlo si se acercaba más de lo debido.

—Si quieres que esto termine, tienes que descubrir algo.

—¿Qué cosa?- parpadeó dudoso. Donde el megame no pudo evitar notar que había bajado la guardia, aunque desechó el pensamiento antes que se volviera en su contra.

—Descubre porque estoy haciendo esto.

—¿Haciendo qué?

—No puedo decirte si no sabes.

—Pero…- reclamó Rin con un mohín de disgusto.

—Si no lo haces a tiempo, cada tercer día aumentaran cinco minutos.

De acuerdo…hasta ahí llegaron los reclamos de Rin, porque paso de incomprensión a abrir grandes los ojos por la sorpresa. Luego se encogió en su puesto con una actitud amenazante, casi como un gato enfurruñado, aunque Yukio no iba a decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Vamos a seguir haciendo esto?

—Por supuesto- sonrió el menor de manera amable. Lo cual era discordante a la situación, pero solía hacerlo cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo que implicaba algún tipo de castigo. Y Rin lo sabía.

—Tks.

—Todos los días, cinco minutos. Tú diste que querías ayudar.

—Pero…

—Si al tercer día no descubres nada, entonces serán 10 minutos diarios.

—¡Eso no es justo!

—De acuerdo- suspiró Yukio tras dar un paso hacia atrás- Sabía que era imposible de todos modos. No te preocupes Nii-san, buscaremos otra manera.

En silencio Rin lo vio darle la espalda y caminar hacia la puerta. Por eso la indecisión lo invadió casi hasta convertirse en angustia, por no saber qué hacer. Aunque en realidad al final no debió pensarlo demasiado, después de todo la respuesta vino por sí sola, como siempre cuando se trataba de su hermano menor.

—¡Espera!- exclamó- Yo te ayudo.

Oh si, Yukio estaba sonriendo como el demonio que era. Y al diablo Satán, él era el que iba a tomar su puesto…algún día, si seguía así. O a lo mejor lo derrocaba.

Quizás debería dejar de pensar, había tenido muchas referencias sobre el infierno ese día y eso no podía ser muy saludable.

Por otra parte, dijo que iba a decirle la verdad…no toda, pero algo de verdad si mencionó. Sin embargo estaba tan envuelta en mentiras, que posiblemente su despistado Nii-san ni siquiera sabía que dijo algo importante. Porque él necesitaba que su hermano descubriera porque hacia esto, no mencionó que Satán lo obliga, sólo fue un llano "¿Por qué?"

Y si, sabía que era algo cobarde no decírselo de frente. Pero considerando que esperaba ser rotundamente rechazado, al menos quería tenerlo por un tiempo. Porque Yukio no quería decir "_Si eres feliz con otra persona, entonces yo lo acepto" _Lo que en retrospectiva era la cosa más estúpida que había escuchado en su vida, él no quería compartir, no quería que estuviera con alguien más. Así que si debía mentir lo haría, sólo esperaba que cuando se estrelle con su negativa, no duela demasiado.

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡Wiiiii actualización °¬°! (Happy Dance) ヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノ ヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノ

Ro: Ettooo… ¿repíteme como escapamos de la turba enfurecida oO?

Ann: Me estoy haciendo buena en esto xDD

Ro: No deberías sonar tan alegre u¬uUU

Ann: Como sea. Dejando de lado nuestro largo y complicado escape u¬uUU, he aquí el capítulo, y "chan, chan, chan, channnnnn" (música de suspenso xD) Un giro en la historia °¬°, he estado esperando poder hacer esto desde que comencé a escribirla xDDD.

Ro: Inspirada por supuesto, en uno de los mangas favoritos de Ann "Kirai Ja Naidedo" n-n

Ann: °¬°… Adoro el Okumuracest, ¡Lo adoro te digo! (zarandeando a Ro)

Ro: Hai, hai x-x, me quedo claro desde hace mucho.

Ann: Espero disfruten del capítulo, disfrute mucho escribiendo este en particular xD.

Ro: No tiene nada que ver que mezcle tus dos cosas favoritas, fastidiar bishones y algo de lime ¿cierto? xD

Ann: Tú sí que me conoces xDDD.

Ro: Oks, por el momento nos despedimos n-n. Como saben el Fanfiction está colocando los anónimos como Guest oO, así que no sabemos quienes escriben. Por favor coloquen sus nicknames para poder responderles adecuadamente n—n.

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. Bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

**NOTA: QUIENES ESTAN REGISTRADOS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! (Aunque si tienen bloqueada la opción para enviar mensajes o.o, entonces lo pongo en mi profil) **

Para dejarme un Reviewer escriben dentro del rectángulo que esta aquí abajo n.n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile.

Se despiden:

Ann (Happy Dance): ヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノ ヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノ

Ro (Happy Dance two): ~(°¬°)~

**PD: No se olviden de visitar el canal de Youtube, y el Facebook XDD. Nuevos videos e imágenes °-°**


End file.
